Future Surprises
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: After Phoebe finds out who Chris is a girl from the future comes to help Chris save Wyatt. What does she know that Chris doesn't? And what is her ocnnection to Chris? Chris/Oc Rated T Reviews Welcome, Flamers NO!
1. Little mIss Future

Hello, this is my first Charmed fan fic. so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I do however own the following character that will appear in this story.

This is set after The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. So Phoebe knows who Chris is.

* * *

Chapter 1

Little miss future

Future

A black-haired girl with glasses was standing infront of a girl and a working, active portal to the past.

"Mel, are you sure you don't want to do this? I don't want to face him again."

"Positive and Penny and Patty would have agreed. You have to go. So go!"

"But I don't want to re-open those wounds. Please!" said the girl "And how will we even know if the portal works? We don't have the book."

"I wrote the spell down, last time I saw th book. Plus we had voted, before they….and you lost; your going." said Mel sadly and pushed her towards the portal. The girl sighed and walked through.

Present

_Flashback _

_Phoebe and Chris were standing in his room at P3. Phoebe had a hopeful look in her eyes, where as Chris looked a bit scared._

_"Are you really Wyatt's little brother?" asked Phoebe_

_"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." _

_End of Flashback _

Chris orbed into the attic at the manor, where a black-haired girl, with blue eyes and glasses was waiting for him. But Chris appeared not to notice her

"It's about time you got here." said the girl. Chris looked up and smiled

"Kat!" he said and pulled her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her best friend in the past?" asked Kat giving him a hopeful smile and he shook his head. "Oh fine, our numbers are crumbling so I came to help you."

"I don't need help!" he responded.

"Oh, well I discovered something very interesting, when I came to the museum."

"Which would be what?" asked Chris.

"Why should I tell you? You don't need any help." responded Kat turning around so she had her back to him.

"Kat, I'm sorry. I really am glad you're here. It would help me a lot of I know what you know."

Kat turned and faced Chris and hugged him again

"I'll tell you, when your par…" But Chris shushed her as Piper and a little Wyatt entered the room.

"Chris who is this?" asked Piper, but Kat ignored her and pulled her into a hug

"It's so good to see you again Piper, it's been too long." said Kat giving her a hug. Piper just looked oddly at her.

"Piper this is Kat, my best friend. She's from the future. I met her when I was 12." said Chris.

"We really clicked after…"

"Kat!"

"Right, future, consequences or whatever it is." replied Kat dully and hugged little Wyatt next, who seemed to smile by the hug.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Piper and Kat shook her head. Piper though about it for a moment before offering. "You can stay at the Manor. Come on I'll show you to the room."

Kat smiled and grabbed her backpack off the chair and followed Piper and a little Wyatt. "We'll talk later Chris." she called

"So are you and Chris really that close?" asked Piper

"We're closer than close, we were all each other had until Chris fell for this chick named Bianca."

"Oh, we met her…." said Piper "She…"

"Yeah, I heard. Hey I have connections." said Kat and Piper showed her one the rooms and she set her stuff down.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Piper

"Something to eat would be nice." said Kat.

"Why don't you come with me downstairs." said Piper "Paige should have been back by now."

Kat nodded and followed Piper downstairs and to the kitchen, where Paige was sitting behind the table gloomily.

"Who are you?" asked Paige

"Katarina Daniels, but call me Kat." she said

"Nice to meet you I'm…."

"Paige, I know." she said.

"Kat, here is from the future just like Chris. They're friends." said Piper putting Wyatt in the play pen.

"How did you guys meet?"

"I moved in next door, when we were 11 and his mom." she said looking at Piper "invited me to his 12th birthday party."

"His mom wasn't worried about exposure?" asked Piper

"She was, but…I went to Magic School with Chris so there wasn't a problem…" said Kat as Piper started making her a sandwich.

"What would you like on your sandwich?"

"Cheese, ham, and tomatoes if you have them." replied Kat as Chris orbed in.

"Took you long enough." said Kat. Chris walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. "Well that would put a damper on anybodies mood."

"It's not funny." said Chris as Kat laughed

"Maybe not for you, but I find it hilarious," replied Kat as Piper sat her sandwich infront of her.

"I need to talk to Phoebe." said Chris and sighed and orbed out as Kat watched him leave and let out a sigh.

The sisters exchanged glances and walked to the living room to have a little talk with each other.

"You think they're related?" asked Paige

"Not the way she looked at him." said Piper. "She doesn't seem to be to into the whole future consequences deal, maybe we'll get something out of her."

"Worth a try." said Paige and they walked back into the kitchen.

"So…uh…Kat, what is it that you found out that could help Chris?" asked Piper

"Well….I realized that it might not be a Demon, per say that changes Wyatt. It could be anyone, heck an Elder even." said Kat and took the last bite of her sandwich. "I think I'm gonna take a little nap. Time travel really wears you out." said Kat and orbed to her room.

"Think she's only half whitelighter, like Chris?" asked Paige

"I don't know what to think anymore." responded Piper.

Kat lay in the room sound asleep holding onto a small little kitty, she had received from Chris on her 15th birthday.

_Chris and Kat were sitting on the front porch of the house closest to the Manor. Chris had his had on Kat's shoulder as she stroked him gently. _

_"You know what the worst part was?" asked Chris_

_"What?" asked Kat_

_"I called for him, over and over again, then for Wyatt. Only , when Wyatt called did he come and you know what he said to me?" _

_"I don't know, what?" asked Kat_

_"he asked me why I didn't call him. Why I didn't scream and yell for him to bring his Elder ass down to help save her." said Chris and started crying. _

_"Oh Chris." said Kat and pulled him into a hug._

_It was a few years later. Chris and Kat were talking in the living room at the secret resistance HQ, which was actually Phoebe's apartment. Well it was…before she died._

_"Chris you barely know her." snapped Kat "And you think your in love with her. She could be a spy working for Wyatt to infiltrate us. Not to mention that you met her less than a month ago, oh yeah, she's like what five years older than you?" _

_"Four and Kat, I'm not just in love with Bianca." said Chris. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_Kat felt her heart break into a million pieces as she listened to him say those words. _

_"Fine, marry her, but I'm not coming with you to the museum tomorrow. You and her can go together and get it on, or whatever. I don't care! Have fun in the future. Hope I won't see you anytime soon, plus if things get even more messed up around here I'll know who to blame." _

_"Kat, don't be like that. You mean a lot to me, it's just that..."_

_"I don't want to hear it." snapped Kat and ran into one of the bedrooms and though Chris did not see her she had tears in her eyes as she slammed the door._

Meanwhile Chris sat in Phoebe's office as she tried to answer the latest letter for her column.

"Look Chris." said Phoebe "I get what your saying, but we do this on my terms."

"Your terms?" asked Chris "Fine, but I warn you. I did the math if I'm not conceived this month I'll sees to exist." he finished "Oh and that's not all."

"What else could it be Chris?"

"Kat's here."

"Who's Kat?"

"She is my best friend, from the future. She said she's here to help me with Wyatt and that she has some new information that will help us."

Phoebe did not respond, she simply went back to her letter.

* * *

Wll thats it, idea's, suggestions, etc are welcomed, but ALL FLAMERS WILL BE REPORTED!!!!


	2. I dream of Phoebe part 1

Chapter 2

I Dream of Phoebe part 1

While Kat was baby sitting Wyatt Chris and Phoebe orbed in along with Jinnee the genie, Chris fell onto the couch grasping in pain. "What happened?" asked Kat and walked over to Chris and she started to heal Chris.

"Long story, just heal." said Phoebe not realizing that Kat was already doing it.

"I could heal him master." said Jinnee standing next to Phoebe. "Your warrior needs his strength….My last master will be coming back from me."

"I think Kat's here got it under control." said Phoebe bluntly

"Chris must have filled you in already Phoebe, good to see you." said Kat

"Good idea, save your wishes." said Jinnee. All of a sudden Leo orbed in and helped Kat heal Chris.

"How did you know we needed a healing?" asked Phoebe

"I peek into the manor every now and then to see how your doing." said Leo "Did you get a good look at the demon?"

"I did," said Phoebe "and when we're done I'll go up to the Book of Shadows and check him out."

"Thanks." said Chris more meaning his thank you to Kat than to Leo.

"Meanwhile, Kat, can you look after Jinnee?" asked Phoebe

"Sure." she said.

"There is no need to guard me." said Jinnee "Even if I was not bound to serve you I would do it anyway from sparring me from Bosk.

"Bosk?" asked Kat

"My last master." said Jinnee "he is cruel, even for a demon and I would know. My bottle has been past around from demon to demon for centuries."

"That's terrible." muttered Leo

"Yu cannot begin to know." said Jinnee "That is why I got a message to Phoebe. I knew if she had my bottle she'd wish me free."

"No wishing!" said Phoebe sternly "I know all about genies. Your tricksters."

"Listen I got to get back up there." said Leo

"Not like we needed you here in the first place." muttered Kat under her breath

"You think you can handle this with out Piper?" asked Leo

"Where is Piper?" asked Chris.

"On a date." said Kat, clearly disapproving

"One a date, in the middle of the day?" asked Chris

"Well, Greg works nights." said Phoebe

"Greg, the fireman?" asked Chris surprised. "You mean the one she's insanely sexually attracted to?" he then turned to Leo "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Chris, if it makes her happy, that's all that's all that matters." said Leo

"Oh come on!" said Chris standing up "What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away."

"You know Chris it's a little late for male bonding, especially since I'm petitioning the other Elder's to send you back to your time. Who are you?" he turned to Kat

"Kat, I'm from the future too."

"Well, then we'll send you back as well."

"You can't do this!" said Kat

"Are you serious?" asked Phoebe

"You look tense master, A neck rub?" said Jinnee and started to massage Phoebe, but she brushed her off.

"Even though Chris's intentions are good, his methods have putt as all in risk." said Leo "So him and his friend here are going back."

"You mean abandoning me again." muttered Chris, but only Kat heard him.

"Look you did your job, you warned us about an evil that's after Wyatt. I think we can handle it from here."

"Oh," added Phoebe "and could you take Wyatt to Magic school, he'll be safe there." Leo nodded and grabbing Wyatt he orbed out of the manor

"Wait!" called Kat

"I have to stop him." said Chris

"Don't worry." said Phoebe "I'll talk to Leo."

"No, not Leo." said Chris "Greg, the fireman. He's about to sleep with my mom." said Chris and Kat started laughing.

"I'm sorry." she said "Carry on."

" I really wish you wouldn't do that." said Phoebe as Chris orbed out. Jinnee granted the wish and Chris was forced back to the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Chris

"Her wish is your command, Phoebe." said Kat.

"So you landed a real genie." said Paige just walking in.

"She's a genie, not a trout." said Phoebe.

"You still have two wishes master." said Jinnee. "I suggest you save one for Bosk."

"I told you no wishes." said Phoebe "we're gonna do this our way."

"But you cannot handle him, no one can. He has a flying carpet and an army of forty thieves."

"Thirty-eight." said Phoebe "I vanquished two."

"Let me guess he wanted a crew and a nice ride, original for a Demon's wish, yeah." said Paige

"Yes, and if Bosk gets me back he will force me to grant his third wish." said Jinnee

"What's his third wish?" asked Paige as earring appeared on her ears.

"What was his third wish?" asked Phoebe

"Sandbar!" said Jinnee

"What's Sandbar?" asked Paige

"The lost city, before being swallowed up by the desert it was the seat of power for an evil empire." said Kat

"That is correct." said Jinnee

"Phoebe." said Chris "Will you do something please. I can't orb."

"If Bosk captures me Sandbar will rise again from the dust."

"it's just a city." said Paige

"A magical city." said Kat

"Bosk has been using his thieves to search for its former site. If he finds it and wishes it back there will be no stopping him. That is why you must wish me free, master." said Jinnee "If I am not a Jinnee it would solve your problems and mine. I beg you.."

"Hey!" said Chris. "A little help here, please."

"Ok." said Phoebe I'm loosing my mind." said."

"Ok, I'm gonna go talk to Richard." said Paige and walked out of the room. Phoebe the turned to Chris

"You!" she said looking sternly at him "I will help you get your parents back, but it has to be on my terms, agreed?"

"Agreed." said Chris and Phoebe turned to him and Kat

"You two, go get Piper, we could use her help."

"Ah, I wish that he could orb." said Phoebe and Jinnee granted the wish. Chris and Kat then orbed out of the manor. "And we need to find a vanquishing potion for that demon."

"Oh yes master." said Jinnee

"Phoebe!"

"Yes master, Phoebe."

While Phoebe and Jinnee were busy with the book Chris and Kat orbed to Greg's apartment, where him and Piper….were getting a little too friendly with each other.. They nocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Piper!" called Kat

"Open up!" called Chris.

Piper pulled apart from Greg

"Forget it!" she told him and kissed him, but Kat and Chris kept hitting the door.

"We know your in there, please open up." called Kat

"Just a sec." said Piper and went over to the door.

"Piper!" called Chris she opened the door and looked angrily at the two.

"Go, away!" she said.

"We have an emergency." said Chris

"Is there a problem here?" asked Greg coming over to the door.

"Yes many problems, many levels, Piper has to come home now." said Chris and Kat chuckled a little

"Excuse me?" asked Greg as Piper got angrier. "Who are you again?"

"We're friends of her husband's." said Kat.

"Ex-husband's." said Piper "And he's not really a great friend." she added looking at Chris. "it's ok. I got it."

"I'm here if you need me." he said kissing her before going back to the couch. Kat gagged a little.

Piper stepped out of the apartment and shut the door.

"What is this big emergency?" asked Piper. "Can't it wait, an hour, or two?"

"No it can't." said Chris. "there's a Demon on the loose, a Genie running amok…"

"And it took him to wishes to get here." added Kat

"You can't make wishes with genies." said Piper.

"See we need you." said Chris "Come on, let's orb."

"No, no, no! Listen, I'm not gonna leave him high and dry again with out an explanation . So your demon can wait…five minutes." said Piper and walked back inside the apartment.

"If this keeps up. Your definitely gonna vanish." said Kat

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." he said sarcastically

"Any time!"

While Paige was dealing with Richard, Phoebe was making a potion as Jinnee looked up her many previous masters.

"Oh, he was my master." said Jinnee pointing to a face on a page. "And him too." She then turned the page. "And her!" she added.

"Boy, you sure got around." said Phoebe. "how did so many Demon's get a hold of you anyway?" she asked putting something into the cauldron.

"Some bought, some stole, I changed hands so many times I lost track." said Jinnee walking over to Phoebe.

"I'm sorry I can't set you free." said Phoebe "But wishing is just too risky right now."

Just then Chris and Kat, along with Piper orbed into the attic.

"Ok, let's go Greg's not gonna wait forever." said Piper and Kat let out a groan.

"Well, then you should dump him." said Chris before Kat could stop him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Piper.

"Uh…he's just being overprotective." said Kat and Piper turned to Jinnee

"Ah, I take it you're the genie." said Piper.

"Jinnee!" said Jinnee

"Jinnee the genie." said Phoebe looking ironically at Piper.

"of course." said Piper as if it was obvious. "Whose the Demon?"

"Ah," said Kat walking over to the book of shadows and Jinnee following her. "He's a low level Demon with minimal powers; there's a vanquishing potion."

"Yeah, that's what I'm working on." said Phoebe making a gesture to the cauldron

"Good!" said Piper walking over to help Phoebe "Then your almost done with me too. Ok so what's your plan, your gonna summon him to us?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." replied Phoebe.

"What's the rush?" asked Chris

"Well, not that its any of your business, but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days. So I'm gonna go call him and…um…I'd put the genie back in the bottle." said Piper. "Just to be safe, no offence, but we've been burned before."

Phoebe finished putting in one of the ingredients as Piper headed downstairs. She then turned to Jinnee holding up her bottle.

"Do you mind?" asked Phoebe sweetly

"Yes, master." said Jinnee and sucked herself back into the bottle in a puff of white smoke.

"I feel so bad." added Phoebe

"As well you should." said Chris "If we don't do something soon I can end up half fireman, instead of half-whitelighter."

"Dramatic, much?" muttered Kat

"Oh for goodness sakes." said Phoebe

"Look I'm running out of time here." said Chris walking towards her. "So what do you say we use that genie to make mom and Dad….you know." he finished and Kat started laughing, while Chris glared at her. She laughed so hard that her glasses almost fell off her nose.

"That's vile." said Phoebe. "And against the rules. I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived like that."

"Beats not being conceived at all."

"Look I told you I would help you, on my terms. Ok? SO back off." said Phoebe really meaning it.

"What are your terms?" asked Kat

"Hey you too missy." said Phoebe

"Hey think of it this way Chris." said Kat "If you disappear forever I'll know who to blame"

"Hey!" said Phoebe in her defense. "and I'm not really sure, what my terms are, yet."

Chris walked over to the window and stood by it looking outside. "But I am done with this potion." said Phoebe pouring it into the vile. "So as soon as Piper gets back we are ready to go." she finished and closed the potion bottle.

Just then Bosk flew through the window knocking down both Chris and Kat ending up in Kat landing on top of Chris. Phoebe threw the potion bottle at Bosk, but it ricocheted off him.

"No!" said Bosk "Not this time, witch." He threw one of his little gold rays forcing Phoebe to take cover behind the table.

"Jinnee, I wish you free." said Phoebe and as Jinnee was freed Phoebe was sucked inside.

"Well its about time." said Jinnee, but she was no longer her sweet self, she looked evil and she looked mean and more importantly she was dressed in black jeans and a sweet looking black jacket. "Whose the master now?" she asked and threw a fireball at Bosk and he blew up just as Piper made it to the attic.

"Chris!" called Piper, but he wasn't quick enough as Kat magically floated the bottle to him.

Jinnee turned around and Piper tried to blow her up, to no luck. Jinnee dodged it and jumped on the carpet and they watched her fly off.

Kat quickly got off Chris and helped him up as Piper looked confusingly at Chris, who was holding the bottle.

"Where's Phoebe?" asked Chris

"here!" called a distant voice. "In here!"

Chris looked inside the bottle and saw Phoebe waving to him, wearing a blonde wig and a blue outfit. "Hello, master." she said

"Will you come out of there, please?" asked Piper.

"I can't I don't know how." called Phoebe "try commanding me."

"Uh…ok, get the hell out of there." said Piper.

"No, not you." said Phoebe "My…master."

Piper rolled the eye that was looking down at Phoebe and she moved out of the way so that Chris could take a look.

"You mean me?" he asked

"Well, yeah, you did pick up the bottle." she said.

"Alright, get out of the bottle, I command you." ordered Chris and with a puff of blue smoke Phoebe stood in the attic with the others.

Both Kat and Piper started laughing at Phoebe's goofy outfit.

"You look ridiculous." said Kat laughing and Piper nodded chuckling.

"I feel ridiculous." said Phoebe

"Leo!" called Piper.

"Have you ever noticed how Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?" asked Chris as Leo orbed in.

"Oh, uh." said Leo looking at Phoebe

"Yeah, right, oh, uh." said Phoebe

"I still can't believe you made a wish a genie, you know better than that." said Piper

"Apparently not." said Kat

"I thought she was an innocent, how was I supposed to know that I was gonna unleash a Demon?"

"Well…" said Leo looking at the pink bottle "It says it right here."

"Oh, right, there, in Arabic." said Phoebe annoyingly.

"There's a warning label, on the genie bottle?"

"Yeah an ancient sorcerer condemned a Demon into the bottle for not marrying him." said Leo "it says who ever tries to free her, has to take her place. Missed a big one there" he looked at Chris

"Hey don't try to pin this on Chris." said Kat

"Leo, its not his fault." said Phoebe. "Its my fault."

"How come your empathy, thing didn't give her away?" asked Piper

"She tricked me and obviously the book too."

"Let's just figure out a way to fix this, ok." said Chris

"Well, the only way to fix this is to get the Demon to wish Phoebe free. Reverse the magic."

"That's what we need to do then." said Phoebe

"I'll call Paige." said Piper

"Yes, I do believe the element of surprise is very important here." said Phoebe as Piper headed downstairs.

"Are you sure? We could always take our time with this to keep Piper around just a little bit longer." said Chris through cringed teeth.

"Yes, Master." said Phoebe

"Plus, I highly doubt that this Demon is just gonna wish Phoebe free, just like that." said Kat

"Good." said Chris "I'm glad you agree."

"Actually I don't agree." said Phoebe. "But I can't…I can't…How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?"

"Well you won't have too." said Leo and all eyes fell on him "Chris is coming back up there with me, along with Kat. The elders have agreed to send them back to their time."

"What?" both asked

"You don't know what your doing here Leo." said Phoebe

"You don't belong here." said Leo

"Geez he's a pain in the ass in the future and in the past." said Kat "Get over yourself."

"And as your whitelighter." said Leo ignoring Kat "He's doing more harm than good."

"You are so full of it." said Chris angrily. "This isn't about me being a bad whitelighter. It's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So what ever issues you might have with me I wish you would just get over it already."

"Shit!" muttered Kat as Phoebe granted the wish.

"Leo?" asked Chris

"Yeah, of course I forgive you man, you don't have to yell." he said pleasantly and Kat just starred "All you had to do was ask."

"Damn, that wish really worked. This is the first time I've seen him like this in the eleven years I've know him." said Kat "Now I think I miss the pissed off, ass Leo."

"And with the whole going back to the future thing, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other elders and we'll work it all out. Ok, it's not big deal. Come on give me a hug."

Leo walked over to Chris arms wide open and he hugged Chris, making him feel very uneasy.

Chris had gone downstairs to talk to Piper and Kat and genie-Phoebe went with him. When Chris came back up to the attic Leo was writing out his….apology letter.

"Hey Piper says they're ready for those crystals, genie-Phoebe is getting on her last nerves down there." said Chris and then noticed what Leo was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing you an apology I just, I can't seem to get it right." replied Leo

"Leo, come on man, you don't need to do that." said Chris almost laughing

"Well I know I don't need to, but I want to. It feels good to forgive."

"Yeah, why don't you just hold on to that feeling, ok, we got to go help the sisters."

"Alright, in a minute. This is just as important." said Leo "Dear Chris …"

"Alright!' said Chris "enough already. You said your sorry already. Let's just not go overboard."

"Ok, but after everything I've put you through, I feel like I owe it to you."

"Honestly, a letter is not gonna mean a hell of a lot to me." said Chris as Kat walked in.

"I'll say." she said "He got plenty of those growing up…at least as far as I remember."

"Sorry?" said Leo not really understanding what the two of them meant.

"Uh…from…my father." said Chris "He wasn't around, much."

"Or not at all." added Kat "Don't beat around the truth."

"That's awful." said Leo

"You out to talk." muttered Kat

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Leo and Kat giggled

"No!" said Chris "What I want from you is to grab the crystals and go down stairs to where Piper is. Do you remember her."

"Sure, right now I'm a little more concerned about you, you seem a little stressed."

"You damn right I'm stressed." said Chris

"And you have a reason to be." said Kat

"I'm concerned about you two." said Chris "You two need to get back together already, any chance that's gonna happen?"

"I don't think so." said Leo looking down at the table. "But thanks for caring man, means a lot."

"Wait." said Chris "You still love her. I know you do. How can you just throw that away?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" asked Leo

"More than you know." said Chris "Look are you telling me there is no chance that you and Piper are gonna hook up in…lets say, I don't know the next couple of weeks?"

"Actually yeah, that is what I'm saying." said Leo "We've both moved on and nothing short of a miracle could make that happen."

Chris looked at Kat sympathetically and she came over to give him a hug.

"Don't worry. You still have time. It's not over, yet." said Kat, but Chris wasn't listening, he was thinking about the genie bottle in his hand.

An exhausted and clearly worn out Paige orbed into the Manor as Kat came downstairs.

"Back so soon?" asked Piper

"Yeah, the intervention was a completer…train wreck." said Paige and explained what happened at the intervention (A/ the whole Paige, Richard situation is not important to my story so I am not including it).

"Bummer." said Kat and Paige noticed Phoebe and laughed at her outfit.

"Let's just finish the spell ok?"

So while the three went over the plan as a laughing Leo and Chris joined the four. Leo set down the box of crystals and continued laughing with Chris.

"You guys look chummy." commented Paige

"Yeah, that's what a wish does." said Kat.

"Really." said Piper

"Guys, there's something I got to tell you." said Phoebe

"After, Kat and I talk to you…in the kitchen." said Chris.

"But…"

"Phoebe." said Chris sternly holding up the bottle and she headed inside in a puff of blue smoke. "That was cool."

"If you'll excuse us. We're gonna have a little two on one with Phoebe.' said Kat and headed with Chris into the kitchen.

"What's he hiding now?" wondered Piper as the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it." said Paige and went to the door.

"You know Chris is a hell of a guy." commented Leo "You too, should give him a chance."

While Paige was dealing with Richard at the door Chris, Kat and Phoebe were having a nice little conversation in the kitchen.

"You want to make them do what?" asked Phoebe

"We finally got Dad in a good mood." said Chris "and mom she's all ready for the fireman. This is the perfect time to hit the with the…"

"No!" said Phoebe protesting "We are not gonna make Piper and Leo sleep together. We're gonna do this my way mister."

"Ah, no we won't." said Kat "You have to follow his orders."

"I really hate you right now." said Phoebe

"Then I know I'm doing my job."

"And it's master." corrected Chris

"Oh, you know what listen to me…"

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I'm running out of time here." said Chris

"Maybe Phoebe is right, Chris, maybe we can find another way." said Kat, but Chris ignored her.

"I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together, tonight." Phoebe and Kat tried to protest, but Phoebe granted the wish and Leo and Piper collapsed on the floor.

"What was that?" asked Kat and the three ran back into the room and saw Piper and Leo…sleeping…

"Oh, no!" said Chris "They're sleeping. You tricked me."

"No! You wished for them to sleep together and they're sleeping, together." said Phoebe

"This is a mess." said Chris dramatically "I only have one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind."

"Oh, I mind." said Phoebe, but she headed into the bottle anyway and Chris let out a heavy sigh.

"Relax, we still have plenty of time. Don't worry."

"I can't help it." said Chris "I was so focused on saving Wyatt I completely forgot about myself."

"That's just the kind of person, you are Chris." said Kat "Someone who cares more about others than themselves."

While Paige was fighting with Richard Chris and Kat were being thrown across the room by one of the forty thieves.

"Get the bottle." said Chris as Paige ran in "Phoebe's inside."

Kat stood up and dusted herself off as Chris started fighting with one of the warriors, leaving her to deal with the other. Paige helped Kat, by slicing through on of the warriors wit his own swords and then made sure they were ok. Jinnee appeared and tried to grab the bottle, but Richard moved her aside with his powers just as Paige sliced through the second warrior.

She then spread the crystals around Jinnee trapping her in the middle of them.

"Where's the bottle?" asked Kat

End Ok I know this one isn't the best as it's mostly from the episode, but I'll get better. I'm not used to writing from episodes

TimeWitch15: P.S. Remember to review or no new chapters.


	3. I dream of Phoebe part 2

AGAIN, MORE REVIEWS!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I do own Kat and her manipulations to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

I dream of Phoebe part 2

They turned around and Richard had it in his hand. As soon as he saw that they saw him, Richard faded out.

"You think, these crystals can hold me?" asked Jinnee

"Nope, not for long, but that's why we're putting you back in your bottle."

"When I form my empire." said Jinnee "The first thing I'll do is rid the world of witches."

"Oh yeah?" asked Paige "Well, when your back in your bottle I'll put you in the microwave."

Kat helped Chris putt Piper and Leo on the couch in the living room as Paige joined them Chir was putting a blanket over Piper.

"They're still asleep?" asked Paige "Have you tried…smelling salts?"

"It won't work." said Kat "Believe me."

"What's wrong with them?"

"It's a long story." said Chris

"I don't know why don't you give me the cliff notes version." said Paige "Come on Chris; you and Leo and Phoebe and Kat have all been acting weird since the Demon even attacked. What is going on?"

"I made a little wish." said Chris

"You did what?" asked Paige.

"Two little wishes." corrected Kat

"Oh great, its not bad enough I have to worry about Richard, now I have to worry about you too. What did you wish for?"

"For Leo to forgive me." said Chris then paused before moving on to wish number two. "Which by the way was an accident."

"and?" asked Paige irritated.

"For Piper and Leo to sleep together." he said

"You, oh my god, your sick."

"no, no, he's not!" tried to defend Kat

"What is wrong with you?" asked Paige "Your disgusting, you're a creepy registered sex offender from the future."

"No, no!" said Chris

"Paige, Stop!" yelled Kat "They're his parents."

"Your so gross…what?" asked Paige

"I'm Piper and Leo's son." said Chris "I came back to save my family."

"Your not kidding?" asked Paige and Chris shook his head.

"No, we're not, only now, Mr. hot shot here has to save himself…he has to get conceived this month or he'll disappear forever."

"This is all so wrong." said Paige sitting down. "This, has been such a long day."

"Relax Paige." said Kat "We'll go to Richard's and get the bottle, ok?"

"No, he's a little crazy right now, so who else knows, besides me and obviously Kat?" asked Paige

"Only Phoebe." said Chris

"You two watch Jinnee, while I mix the potion." said Paige and walked out of the room. Chris just stood there looking at his parents.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Kat, knowing fully well he wasn't.

"What do you think?" asked Chris

"I think, that your stressing out, I think you need to relax and take a deep breath. Don't worry I care way to much about you to let you disappear." said Kat kissing his cheek. She quickly stopped and blushing left the room to keep an eye on Jinnee.

While Paige went to deal with Richard the bell rang. Kat opened the door and weakly smiled at Greg, who stood in the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work, or something?" asked Chris standing next to Kat

"I'm on a brake." replied Greg "I cam to surprise Piper."

"When will you learn?" asked Kat

"Uh, learn what exactly? Is Piper here?" asked Greg.

"No, no she isn't." said Chris and tried to close the door, but Greg putt his arm in the way to stop it.

"I don't believe you." said Greg.

"K, but don't say we didn't try." warned Kat and let him in. Greg walked in and spotted Piper and Leo on the couch together, asleep. Chris waved his arm a little and Leo's arm came around Piper.

"Oh," said Greg

"You want me to tell her you stopped by?" asked Chris pleasantly.

"Uh…no that won't be necessary." said Greg and left.

"Nicely done." said Kat and high five-ed Chris.

Just as Kat closed the door and came back she and Chris saw Jinnee standing over Piper and Leo with a fireball in her hand

"Take me to the bottle." she ordered.

Chris and Kat had no choice, but to take her to Richard's where Richard had just freed Phoebe and took her place.

"What are you doing here?" asked Phoebe

Jinnee did not reply, but simply threw the fireball forcing them to the ground, in order to dodge it.

Kat grabbed Jinnee, but ended up thrown to the ground, same as Chris.

Jinnee grabbed the bottle and help it up.

"Genie, I wish the charmed ones dead." she said and Richard granted the wish and Phoebe and Paige fell to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Chris and Kat

"Now, into the bottle." she commanded Richard and he went inside in a bundle of grey smoke. "My condolences." Jinnee then vanished.

"No," said Chris almost in tears "You can't be dead. Its not your time, I know its not your time." Kat walked over and put an arm around Chris. the two saw the soul's of Paige and Phoebe float out of their bodies and remain lingering in the air,

"I'm sorry," said Chris "I, p…h…this is all my fault.. She was gonna kill mom and dad."

Then the two spirits floated down to earth, but still were not attacked to the bodies.

"Ah, Chris, Kat, we're not moving on." said Phoebe then turned to Paige

"Why aren't we moving on?" asked Paige

"Does it really matter?" asked Kat

"Any un-finished business?" asked Paige

"No, you?"

"Well now that you mention it. It would have been nice to find out I had another nephew before I died." said Paige

"Oi, get over it." said Kat laughing.

"Guys, we can totally fix this." said Chris "all we need to do is get the bottle."

"That's true." said Phoebe "we're ghosts, we can posses Jinnee."

"She was planning to bring back Sandbar, so she's probably at the site, right now."

"Ok, we'll take care of this, but shouldn't we check on Piper?' asked Phoebe

"No, Piper's fine, otherwise Chris would have vanished." said Kat

"How do we reach Jinnee?" asked Paige

"Your ghosts. You can haunt anybody you want." said Chris "If you concentrate you'll be taken right to her."

The two concentrated and vanished

"Wait for us." called Kat as her and Chris orbed out.

"Finder's keepers." said Jinnee as she looked at the now fully resurrected city

"I wouldn't unpack just yet, if I were you." said Paige. Jinnee turned around and looked at them

"Why haven't you moved on?" asked Jinnee "Your dead!"

"So are you." said Phoebe and jumped inside Jinnee. She dropped the bottle and one of the demons tried to fight, but Kat threw him against the wall.

"Phoebe!" said Chris and Phoebe vanquished the other two men with Jinnee's fireballs.

"I think I've got control of the body." said Phoebe testing it out by moving her hands. Chris took a sword and put it into the guy Kat had thrown against the wall and he blew up.

"Ok, all clear." said Paige

Phoebe grabbed the bottle.

"Richard, I wish you free." said Phoebe controlling Jinnee's body and he cameo out as Jinnee came in. Phoebe was now out of the body and Richard was now in possession of the bottle.

"NO!" she shouted as she was sucked inside.

" Hi, honey." said Paige. Richard turned to the bottle.

"Let me out of here"Jinnee screamead angrily

"I wish the Charmed ones alive again." he said

"Yes, Master." replied Jinnee annoyingly and granted the wish. Sending Phoebe and Paige back into their bodies.

"You, ok?" asked Chris looking at Richard

"Take this, get it out of my sight." said Richard handing him the bottle.

"No problem." said Kat "But, could you get rid of that thing first." indicating the lost city.

"Uh, yeah." said Richard

And so the lost city became lost again and the Charmed ones were back alive again. Paige convinced Richard to take the power stripping potion.

"They're not waking up, why aren't they waking up?" asked Chris walking around the room

"Would you relax?" asked Phoebe

"relax, I'm sorry did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever. Sees to exist."

"Geez, dramatic, much?" asked Kat "You still have time, Peanut."

Chris glared at her as Phoebe giggled a little, then the clock hit and Leo and Piper started to wake.

"Hey!" said Phoebe "You ok?"

"I think so, what, what are you doing?" asked Piper getting up from the position she was in.

"Uh, I don't know I…uh…swear." said Leo and quickly got up. "What's going on?"

"Arabic sleeping potion, very strong. Not good."

"You mean Jinnee did this?" asked Piper

"Who else?"

"Well we got to stop her." said Piper

"You're a little late." said Kat "She's back…in there." she indicated to the bottle on the sill.

"Which we were hoping, you could take up there." said Chris handing it to him.

"So that's it?" asked Leo "Its all over?"

"Pretty much." said Chris "I mean, you still forgive me, right?"

"Of course." said Leo

"I still wanna know why we didn't die." said Phoebe and Chris and Kat glared at her. "What I'm curious."

"Oh sure you don't mind them knowing they almost died." said Chris "But not that I'm.."

"Chris!" interrupted Kat

"Nevermind" said Chris

"What are you talking about?" asked Piper

"Jinnee made a wish for the charmed ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts…"

"Huh…so that wasn't a dream I had." said Piper "I was floating over my body looking down at me" she turned to Leo "And then…you healed me."

"I did?" asked Leo

"Yeah, I called to you, when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me. You wouldn't let me go."

Kat and Chris exchanged glances and goofy grins. "Aw!" rang in between them silently

"Well that must be why Paige and Phoebe didn't move on. She wished for all of the Charmed ones to die." said Kat "So saving Piper must have saved them."

"That was really sweet of you." said Piper

"Anytime." replied Leo "So, you want to go with me to get Wyatt?"

"Sure!" said Piper and grabbing her hand Leo orbed out.

"Wait!" called Chris "What about me?"

"It seems there maybe hope for you, yet." said Phoebe

The next day Kat woke up and went downstairs to find presents and balloons all labeled Baby's first birthday and He's 1. etc. Kat was wearing a tank-top and small short and she was rubbing her eye to wake up.

"Morning, sunshine." said Piper

"I'm not sunshine until I've had coffee." said Kat and got herself a cup. She took a sip and let out a happy sigh "Ah, I haven't had a night sleep that good since…"

"Since….?"

"Nothing." said Kat quickly and Chris orbed in.

"Hey, you got everything ready for the par…." but he broke off, when he saw Kat standing there.

"It's not polite to stare Christopher Perry." said Piper. He quickly turned back to face Piper

"Um…anyway…do you have everything ready for the party?" asked Chris

"Yeah, I do." said Piper then turned to Kat "Why don't you and Chris go and work together at P3?"

"Uh…yeah, let me just change first." said Kat blushing crazily and orbed into her room. Minutes later she came down wearing a turtle-neck and jeans. "K, ready!"

"Come on." said Chris and orbed to his bedroom in P3.

"Nice place." commented Kat sarcasticaly moving pieces of paper from the bed and sitting down. "Chris, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." replied Chris

"Oh, I think there is." said Kat "I know what happened to Bianca…."

"So, what?" asked Chris walking over to her "Your gonna tell me that you were right?"

"As much as you would deserve it…I won't." she said "You're my best friend Chris I want you to talk to me. Plus I am above rubbing things in your face."

"You rock!" said Chris sitting on the bed. "And your right."

"Chris, when are you gonna learn?" asked Kat "I'm always right."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Chris and leaned in. Kat leaned in closer. They met each other halfway and shared a cosmic kiss.

* * *

That's it. The next chapter will be in the episode The Courtship of Wyatt's father.. Read, Review and please Review!"


	4. The courtships of Wyatt's father part 1

This chapter is on the Courtship of Wyatt's father

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I do own the character Kat.

P.S. Reviews make me happy

* * *

Chapter 4

The Courtship of Wyatt's father part 1

Kat was enjoying the moment, but reality hit and she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris

"Wrong, all so wrong." said Kat and orbed out of the room into her own. She closed the door.

Kat stayed up there until the guests started leaving, so she orbed into the kitchen to help the sister's with operation: conception.

Piper, Leo, and Wyatt stood at the door as the guests filed out one by one.

"It was a fun party." said one of the moms as she left with her child.

"Oh, I can't believe Wyatt is one already." said another

"Oh, I know." said Piper looking at Wyatt, who was sitting in Leo's arms. So the guests left and Piper closed the door. "I am exhausted."

"Did you have fun?" asked Leo looking at Wyatt

"Yeah, he was a really good boy and only made mommy freeze the room ones." said Piper

"He was just excited, that's all." said Leo "his birthday!"

"He was excited to see you." said Piper "He misses you."

"I know." said Leo "I miss him too." Just then Paige walked into the room

"Hey, you guys want any Champaign?" asked Paige "Come on we can't let it go to waist, how about it dad?"

"Elder's aren't allowed to drink." said Leo

"Come on, when on Rome do as the Roman's do." said Kat walking over "Strawberries, anyone?" she was holding a plate of Chocolate covered strawberries.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything because you guys did such a great job, but Champaign, chocolate covered strawberries, aren't the kids a bit young for aphrodisiacs?" asked Piper

"They're aphrodisiacs?" asked Paige "Who knew? Kat did you know?"

"Not a clue." said Kat

"So…bubbly?" asked Paige holding up a glass

"Paige!" said Piper

"Oh, come on, there were milk and cookies here too. You know, maybe if...if...if there were more…kids living in this house, I would know what to get." said Paige "Did you ever think about that?"

"We'll go now." said Kat and she pulled Paige into the kitchen

"Forget about the oysters, she's on to us." said Paige walking into the kitchen with some stuff.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe "she knows about Chris?"

"No, but Piper does suspect that we're up to something." said Kat.

"I can't believe how hard it is to get two people laid." said Paige

"Paige that is disgusting." said Phoebe

"Well that is what we're trying to do isn't it?" asked Paige

"No, we are trying to romance Piper and Leo together so they can conceive Chris." said Phoebe bringing Kat back to what happened earlier that morning. She bit her lip and turned away from the two.

"Kat, what's wrong?" asked Paige

"Um….I may have kissed Chris." informed Kat

"And what happened?" asked Phoebe

"I sort of shouted that it was wrong and then I orbed back into my room."

"Why did you say that?" asked Phoebe

"Because my feelings for Chris don't matter." said Kat "As soon as we change the future Bianca would have never died and Chris will get together will her, leaving me in the rain. So can we just go back to getting Leo and Piper laid, or what?"

"Fine, will talk later missy." said Phoebe and Kat sighed.

"Chris is running out of time, we should probably tell him." said Paige

"Great idea." muttered Kat

"Chris!" called Phoebe and he orbed right in.

"Hey Kat I want to talk to you about…." he then turned to Phoebe and Paige, "So how's it going?"

"Uh…not so good." said Paige

"What do you mean?" asked Chris

"She means that we're running out of ideas." said Phoebe

"Well that's too bad." said Chris "Because it has to happen, today or there's no more me."

"Wait, today?" asked Phoebe

"Yeah, I did the math…so…"

"We get it." said Kat irritated. "You'll be gone forever."

"Hey, what about making a love potion and slipping it to them?"

"Won't work." said Kat "They're already in love. So the potion will have no effect, sorry there isn't a get your parents laid potion."

"We're really gonna need to talk about that…thing…" said Chris

"They know we kissed genius." said Kat and orbed out. But as she orbed into the living room Piper started trying to blow up the dark-lighter who appeared on the staircase. Leo tried to get to Wyatt, but the dark-lighter beat him to it. He shot an arrow aimed straight at Leo, who dodged by orbing to Wyatt as Kat flung the dark-lighter away.

The Arrow then headed towards Chris, but Phoebe pushed him down and Paige made the arrow go into the bad guy, making him hurt and he dripped blood as he left.

Leo grabbed Wyatt and Piper ran over to make sure he was ok. Phoebe grabbed a sample of blood in order to scry with.

"You think that will be enough?" asked Paige

"Only one way to find out." said Phoebe.

"At least he waited till after the party to attack, that was nice of him." said Piper.

"What I don't get." said Kat beating Chris to it "Is why a dark-lighter would attack at all. With all of us here, he didn't stand a chance."

"All the more reason, to find and stop him." said Piper

"I...I don't think he was after a white-lighter." said Leo "I think he was after me, or Wyatt."

"Ok, then, why don't you take yourself, Wyatt and Piper to Magic School. You'll be safe there." said Chris

"That's great, one, big, happy family." said Paige

"You change him, I'll pack him." said Piper and both practically ran out of the room.

"You think now's a good time to tell them?" asked Chris.

"No!" said Paige "The sooner we take care of that dark-lighter, the sooner we make you."

"In the meantime." said Chris turning to Kat "Can we talk?"

"No, we can't." said Kat "Because, there's nothing to talk about. I'll go help Piper." Kat then got up and walked away.

"Why does she hate me?" asked Chris

"Only she, can tell you that." said Phoebe.

Kat walked into Wyatt's room, where Piper was packing his bag. She was looking for the baby powder and Kat handed it to her.

"Can you answer a question for me?" asked Piper thankfully taking the powder

"Depends." said Kat "On what the question is."

"Why were you so cold to Chris downstairs?"

"I wasn't…." she then got a look from Piper "Ok, maybe I was, but I came up here to avoid talking about it."

"Fine, but avoiding him, won't help you with whatever it is." said Piper "What _is_ it?"

"We kissed," said Kat "and I'm not answering anymore questions."

"Fine!" replied Piper and put diapers into the bag.

The three orbed to Magic School and Leo came over to the library to talk to Gideon .

While Chris orbed back to his room at P3 in order to do some work. But he realized that wasn't gonna happen and instead he starred at the one picture he took with him. It was crumbled up a bit, from being in his pocket, but you could make out that it was of a fourteen year old Chris standing with a sixteen year old Wyatt and a fourteen year old Kat draped around Chris's shoulders, with Piper standing next to them. On the top it read Chris's fourteenth.

So while Chris was having a conversation with Clarence, Kat was helping out Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe was scrying for the Dark-lighter and Paige was making a vanquishing potion.

"So Kat, how is it your half white-lighter and half witch?" asked Paige

"My mom was a white-lighter and my dad was a powerful wizard, but they were killed, when I was three by a Demon. After that I went to live with my Dad's sister Annie. She took care of me and taught me everything she knew. Until she died, when I was fifteen and I went to live with you guys…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Paige.

"It's ok." said Kat "I learned a lot from you guys. With out you guys I still wouldn't have any idea how to brew potions. Aunt Annie hated potions...but don't worry about it. Let's focus on the dark-lighter."

"Do you really think he was after Leo?"

"Well…whoever he was after we need to stop him." said Paige. Just as the crystal hit a point on the map and started twirling around.

"I've never seen it do that." said Paige

"I have." said Chris from the doorway. "Means there's more than one."

"I'll go get Piper." said Phoebe.

"I'll go too." said Chris, but Paige stopped him

"No, you stay here, with Kat, help her finish the potion and when we come back your parents will be in the mood." said Paige and Kat grunted as Paige followed Phoebe out.

"Kat, can we…"

"No!" said Kat and added an ingredient to the potion.

So Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Leo drove to the site the crystal had indicated.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Piper

"Yeah." said Phoebe "Down that alley."

"Thank god we didn't orb in." said Paige

"Well, we couldn't have they would have known we were coming." said Leo as they headed towards the alley.

"Maybe, they know already." said Piper

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe

"I mean, since when do dark-lighters hang out in broad daylight?" asked Piper "Could be a trap, maybe you should stay here."

"No!" said Leo "I'm the bate remember. Besides if it is a trap, you might need me to help you orb out."

"Well I'll get Phoebe, you get Piper for Chris….Wyatt's sake." said Paige as Phoebe grabbed a potion vile from her.

"Let's just do this." said Phoebe

"I don't see anything." said Piper as they entered the alley. On a rooftop a dark-lighter showed up. Piper saw him and instantly blew him up as another two orbed into his place

"I got Phoebe, you get Piper." said Paige and grabbing Phoebe's hand she orbed them to the rooftop. They threw the potions at the two dark-lighters and they exploded. Another dark-lighter blue-ed in behind Phoebe

"Phoebe, watch out!" called Leo from the bottom as the dark-lighter hit Phoebe with his crossbow, pushing her off the rooftop towards the ground. Luckily she landed safely atop a trashcan and the dark-lighter vanished.

"Behind you." called Paige from the rooftop; another dark-lighter had landed. The same one who attacked the manor and he aimed his crossbow at them. Piper blew him up and that was that…or so it seemed.

"Piper!" called Paige and orbed to the ground and ran over to see if Phoebe was ok.

"Phoebe." called Paige

"Wow." she said

"Oh, my god, your bleeding." said Paige

"Yeah," replied Phoebe

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." said Paige and they got into the car and drove off.

Meanwhile Kat and Chris were at the manor and Kat gasped pointing at his now, disappeared arms.

"Maybe this is a good time to talk." said Chris

"No!" said Kat

"Come, on I think you owe me an explanation."

"How about you kiss my ass." replied Kat sweetly

"Is this about the kiss?" asked Chris "Because I won't take that back."

"I don't want you to." said Kat

"Than what is it?" asked Chris "Talk to me, please before its too late."

"Not now." said Kat and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Piper and Leo were walking along outside the alley as if nothing ever happened.

"Phoebe!" called Piper "Paige! And, where's my car? What is going on? Where'd everybody go?"

"That's a good question." said Leo

"Well they have to be here somewhere." said Piper

"I think we should get out of here." said Leo

* * *

While Piper and Leo figured out about their little friend Paige was getting Phoebe to some doctors.

"Well." said the doctor. "No, broken bones. No internal bleeding. Other than a mild concussion, I'd say you're a very lucky woman."

"Great, does that mean I can go home now?" asked Phoebe

"Uh…actually I think I'd like to keep you here over night." said the doctor "Just for observation."

"Oh, no that's not possible." said Phoebe

"Miss Halliwell." said the doctor "I don't have to remind you, you took an excellent fall. It's possible you might have more than just a concussion. Sometimes symptoms don't develop till later."

"Yeah, well I don't have twenty-four hours. I have to go. I got to go." said Phoebe

"You'll have to sign a release." said the doctor giving in

"That's fine." replied Phoebe

"You feel lightheaded or dizzy call me." he said as Phoebe signed "Otherwise I'll see you in a week to remove the stitches."

"thanks." said Phoebe handing the form to him. He left and Phoebe started getting dressed. Paige came in shortly after.

"Hey, What'd he say? Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, well he's releasing me isn't he?" said Phoebe "And don't worry we're gonna figure this all out."

"Ok, but what about Chris?"

She got dressed and they started leaving, when Phoebe heard someone call for her. "What is it?" asked Paige as she had just told Phoebe about the accident that just occurred, leading a lot of people to be brought in.

"I thought I just heard someone call my name." she said. the two heard the doctor working on not loosing the bus driver of the bus that got hit by the truck.

"Piper, we got to keep moving." said Leo as they walking through the hospital. "We can't just stay here. Damn it Piper, I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Ok." she said and they turned to leave when they saw the image of the bus driver.

"Am I dead?" asked the bus driver.

"Leo." said Piper "What's going on?"

"Leo." said the bus driver "Are you an angel?" but before Leo could respond he faded away back to the land of the living.

"I know what plain, we're on." said Leo "The ghostly one."

"Leo!" he called out and that got the sister's attention "Leo, he must be an angel."

"Leo?" said Paige and Phoebe felt as if someone nudged her. "What's the matter?"

"Piper!" she replied.

The dark lighter attacked Piper and Leo and hit piper with one of his arrows, but it was not fatal as she wouldn't be poisoned by it. Leo was trying to win a loosing fight with the dark-lighter, however he did seem to be winning in the end. While the dark-lighter was down Leo grabbed Piper and ran out of the hospital.

Paige and Phoebe orbed into the manor.

"I'm telling you I felt Piper." said Phoebe "As If she were standing right next to me."

"But, she wasn't." said Paige

"I know that." said Phoebe "Still trying to figure that part out."

"Ah, Phoebe, Paige." said Chris coming down the stairs followed by Kat

"Chris, your ok." said Paige

"Which means Piper and Leo are ok." said Phoebe

"Well I don't know about them." said Chris "But, I'm definitely running out of time here." he help out his half vanished hand.

Kat, Phoebe and Paige went upstairs to look through the book of shadows and after at least am hour Phoebe closed the book with a sigh.

"What?' asked Paige

"I don't know what else to try." said an exhausted Phoebe

"What do you mean?" asked Paige

"What do you mean, what do I mean? There's nothing else to try."

"Great, try telling that to Chris, as he fades away." said Kat angrily.

"No, I can't." said Phoebe growing bold.

"You told me you felt Piper." said Kat "That means she's probably trapped on another plain of existence."

"Great and if we can figure out which one. Then maybe we can figure out how to bring them back." said Paige "You said we weren't gonna loose her."

"The bus driver." said Phoebe "He was dead, for at least sometime. What if he saw Leo in Limbo."

"Wouldn't that mean she's dead?" asked Paige

"Not if they were put there." said Phoebe

"The dark-lighter Piper vanquished?" asked Paige

"Maybe, it was made to look like a vanquish and instead it opened up a portal." said Phoebe.

"But, dark-lighters don't have that kind of power." said Kat "He has to be working with someone, a warlock, maybe."

"Ok, ghost, ghost." said Phoebe and started flipping through the book like mad.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ghostly plain Piper and Leo took temporary cover at P3.

"Ouch." said Piper as Leo wrapped her wound.

"Sorry." said Leo "it's a good thing your immune to the poison."

"Yeah, too bad your not." said Piper she watched as Leo worked on the wound. "My, my."

"Impressed?" asked Leo

"Very!"

"That should stop the bleeding."

"Thanks." said Piper.

* * *

At the manor with Chris things were getting worse. He could now walk through walls .

"Not good." said Kat as she watched him.

"It's almost time Chris." said Clarence. Kat stood up and Chris dodged behind the wall.

"Clarence, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I've come for you." said Clarence "it's ok son. I know."

"You're an angel of death." said Kat and quickly got infront of Chris who came out from behind the corner. "You can't take him."

"Yours is a special situation so I made sure you got to know me, got to trust me. Make it easier for you."

"No, he still has time." said Kat

"You…you stay away from me." said Chris and ran up the stairs.

In the attic Phoebe had positioned candles around a carpet and was lighting the last one.

"You think its the right move?' asked Paige

"If they are stuck in the spirit world, then they're ghosts right?" asked Phoebe

"Ok." said Paige "the spell is done."

"Let's do this."

"Sorry." said Chris walking in. "I don't mean to be pushy, but…"

"Working on it." said Phoebe.

_Sister spirit we call to thee_

_Cross on over so we may see_

Then Chris vanished.

"Great, as usual a spell goes horribly wrong." said Kat

"When did you become a pessimist?" asked Phoebe

"Hmm…let's see…around the time Chris started vanishing." said Kat

* * *

Chris appeared in the attic in ghostly plain, where Piper and Leo stood.

"Chris?" said Leo

"Not who I was going for, but I guess it'll work." said Piper.

"What are you doing here?" asked Leo

"Seizing to exist." said Chris "I think." he then vanished and re-appeared with Paige, Phoebe and Kat.

"What happened?" asked Kat

"Yeah, where'd you go?" asked Phoebe

"I just saw Piper and Leo." said Chris.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" asked Piper

"Ask him." said Leo and Piper turned to see Chris.

"What are you talking about, seizing to exist?" asked Piper

"No time to explain. I have a connection to your sisters. They want to know how to get you guys back."

* * *

"They think somebody made a portal for the dark-lighter." said Chris.

"We knew that already." said Kat "But who?"

"Dark-lighter." warned Chris. They turned to see two dark-lighters standing with bows pointed at the three.

Phoebe, Paige, and Kat dived behind the couch and Paige and Kat threw a potion each at the two dark-lighters and they blew up.

"Piper's not here anymore. I can't sense her." said Phoebe.

"It's too late." said Chris.

"NO!" said Kat practically shouting.

"And not just for Piper and Leo." said Chris and vanished. Kat broke into tears.

"No!" she whispered. "No!"

* * *

Cliff hanger, don't you just love me? He! Don't worry I just started the second half so you don't have to wait long. BUT REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. the courtship of Wyatt's father part 2

Hey more reviews or I will unleash demons onto you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I do own this story and the character Kat.

* * *

Chapter 5

The courtship of Wyatt's father Part 2

Piper and Leo were back where they started, in the alley.

"If there is a portal." said a hurt Leo "It's got to be here somewhere."

"Leo, what are you doing?" asked Piper

"Trying to save you." said Leo

"You mean, trying to save us, don't you?" she asked, Leo gave a look. "You need to sit down." she sat them down and checked on his wound. "Maybe since the arrow went straight through…."

"It'll just take longer." said Leo. "They'll find a way."

"How?" asked Piper "We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us."

"They'll figure it out." said Leo "I know them."

"In time." she added.

"Look, Piper no matter what happens."

"No!" she said

"You have to keep trying to make contact."

"I don't want to hear it!" said Piper

"He's not after you, he's after me!" said Leo

"Would you please, stop trying to save me!" begged Piper

"I'm sorry I got you into this." said Leo

"Yeah, just one ordeal, after another, right?" asked Piper, tears in her eyes. Leo put a hand to her cheek.

"I never stopped loving you." he whispered and she only cried harder and they started kissing.

While Kat was, well going hysterical Paige and Phoebe went to magic School and met up with Gideon.

"Gideon, over here." they called.

What's wrong?" asked Gideon.

"We think we may have lost Chris." said Phoebe

"Maybe?" asked Paige

"Ok we lost Chris."

"What?"

"And Piper and Leo and us too, if we're not to careful." added Paige

"Somebody's got a bunch of dark-lighters after us." said Phoebe "And one of them has Piper and Leo trapped in the ghostly plain…spirit realm…whatever you call it."

"We made contact with them, but then we lost them." said Paige "Then we lost Chris too, which doesn't make any sense, 'cause she would know if Piper was dead."

"So she must be around somewhere, we just don't know where." said Phoebe "So we need to figure out how to use the dark-lighter's portal to get them out."

"But dark-lighters don't have the power to make portals." said Gideon.

"We already thought of that" said Kat from behind Gideon. She was pink and puffy, but she tried to help. "They have to be working for, or with someone."

"I warned Leo, something like this would happen….What do you need?"

"Well…we know how to find the portal, we just don't know how to reverse it." said Paige

Gideon walked over to a bookshelf as Paige pulled Kat into a hug and grabbed a book from the cart and brought it to them.

"There!" said Gideon showing them a page.

"Handy." said Paige.

At this time, Leo was standing next to the portal trying to sense them as Piper awoke.

"Leo!" she called.

"Morning." he said

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just trying to sense them." said Leo

"Any luck?" Leo just shook his head as he walked over to her. "You don't look so good."

"I know." he replied. "Listen, about last night…"

"I don't have any regrets if that's what your asking." said Piper.

"Its not." said Leo grinning. "But I'm glad you said that, because I don't either. I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations because I know what you went through when I became an elder and it just wouldn't be fare to put you through that again."

"I'm not sure I understand." replied Piper

"Well, neither one was us, wanted me to become an elder." said Leo sitting next to her "But I did anyway. I was supposed to go up there right away, but I didn't."

"Because you wanted to find out who Chris was and to protect Wyatt." said Piper putting on her jacket.

"Those aren't the only reasons why I didn't go up there, Piper." said Leo "I was holding on to you and because of that, I've put you at risk and I've put my son at risk. I can't let that happen anymore. I won't let that happen."

"Well, fortunately you won't have to worry about that for much longer." came the voice of the dark-lighter that had trapped them there "I'm a little surprised actually. I didn't really think you'd come back here. I thought I knew you better than that. Oh well." he raised his crossbow.

"Let her go." said Leo "You don't want her."

"No!" said the dark-lighter "But I can't pass up my opportunity, can I? It's in my nature. Plus I wouldn't want a charmed one coming after me, when this is over."

Just then things began to change; color came back, noises, smells, and people. The spell had been reversed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Paige "because this time I'll vanquish you for real." as her, Kat and Phoebe walked towards them.

"Well it's about time." said Piper.

"Who sent you?" asked Phoebe, but no answer came as another dark-lighter appeared and shot him with an arrow and this time he was gone for good.

Just then Chris re-appeared fully back to normal.

"Yes!" he and Kat shouted and she ran into his arms and kissed him.

"I'm back." said Chris happily.

"Wait, how is that possible?" asked Phoebe

"Don't know ask us, ask…" but Kat didn't finish as Leo started collapsing from the poison.

"Kat, heal him." said Piper. Kat ran over to him and put her hands to his wound. Golden lights shot from them and Leo's wound was healed.

* * *

The next morning, Leo went up there and Kat and Chris finally sat down and talked in his room.

"So you avoided me because you thought I would get back with Bianca?" asked Chris and Kat nodded. "Ah, Kat." he took her hand "She's my past and you're my present." he kissed her hand just as Clarence came in.

"Looking good." he said to the couple

"Clarence." said Chris

"What are you still doing here?" asked Kat

"Relax." said Clarence "Chris's fine. I just wanted to say good luck to both of you. Don't screw up this chance!" with that he vanished.

Kat then kissed Chris's cheek.

"I have to go; I promised Paige and Phoebe I'd help them tell Piper."

"Alright, I'll be there soon, anyway." said Chris and watched her orb into the living room and take a seat between Phoebe and Paige.

After putting Wyatt to sleep Piper walked into the living room to three grinning women starring at her.

"What's going on?" asked Piper

"Maybe you should sit down." said Phoebe

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." said Piper as she sat down.

"No, its good." said Kat "Very good."

"So tell me, what's going on." said Piper

"We…know what happened between you and Leo last night." said Paige and Piper looked at them.

"H…waits, excuse me?"

"Not that somebody told us." said Paige "It's just because of Chris."

`"Chris, why…why would Chris know what happened last night?" asked Piper

"Because he wouldn't be here if it didn't." said Phoebe. "Yeah, se we've know for some time now, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo."

"Talk to us about what?" asked Piper not really understanding it.

"Oi, Piper he's your son." said Kat "Wyatt's little brother. Look I know this is huge, but"

"No, it's not huge because it's not possible; it's crazy, because I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, but you are." said Phoebe

"No, I'm not, I mean how could that happened…I mean I know how it happened, but it….what am I gonna do?"

"Maybe you should talk to Leo about it." suggested Phoebe

"No, I can't." said Piper

"Why?" asked Paige

"Because, because, because I can't." said Piper

Just then Chris came in and nocked on the door.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Chris

"Just in time." said Kat "We told her and she's in shock." Piper turned around and starred at Chris.

"You…you're…my…my…son?" asked Piper

"Yeah." replied Chris not really knowing what else to say.

"Ok, well" said Kat "This is sweet and all, but…Chris and I have some work to do."

"We do?" asked Chris

"We do." she said in a not so platonic voice.

"Ok, buy Phoebe, Paige…mom." said Chris.

"Wait a minute." said Piper "Nobody's leaving until I get some answers."

"What do you want to know?" asked Chris

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Piper "And how did Phoebe and Paige find out?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was necessary. I completely forgot about my self, because I was so focused on saving Wyatt……Phoebe found out because of the spirit journey she took." said Chris

"And Paige found out, when Chris told her that he made a wish for you and Leo to sleep together. She started calling him sick, perverted and a creepy registered sex offender from the future." said Kat "We had to tell her."

"Then why did you come here?" asked Piper looking at Kat

"To do just that!" said Kat "Help Chris get conceived….among other things, which I will keep to myself…for now at least."

* * *

Why has Kat come from the future? What is she keeping from the charmed ones and Chris? Is she secretly evil? Find out in chapter 6 and review or no chapters till January!


	6. Talks with Grandpa

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed but Kat is mine, ALL MINES!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Talks with Grandpa

Weeks had passes since Piper found out about who Chris was and a few things changed. First of Chris and Kat started…getting friendly with each other and second, Chris was now avoiding Piper.

"Chris you have to talk to her." said Kat one night after their date. "She's your mom."

"Kat, I can't….it's too painful." he said not looking at her, but at the picture he brought with him.

"I remember this." said Kat draping an arm around his shoulder "Come on."

Meanwhile as Paige was getting ready to go to Phoebe's reunion Piper called her dad in to have a talk with Chris, who was on his way with Kat.

As the doorbell rang Piper walked over and answered it. Victor stood in the doorway ready for anything…or so he thought.

"Good to see you honey." said Victor hugging Piper

"Yeah." said Piper

"And your pregnant." said Victor.

"It would seem so." said Piper closing the door. "I mean to call you…Leo's the father."

"Leo?" asked Victor "I thought you two split?"

"Well…we did." said Piper "it's kind of a long story."

"So does this have something to do with why I'm here." asked Victor

"In a way…." said Piper as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So Wyatt's little…."

"It's a boy. His name's Chris."

"Why, Chris?"

"I don't know him and Kat are pretty secretive….see the Chris I need to talk to is….from the future, him and his girlfriend really…I want to know why Chris hates me so much and I think Kat will help him open up."

Just then Kat and Chris orbed it and saw Victor.

"Grandpa." cheered Chris and gave him a hug

"Victor." said Kat and hugged him as well. Victor felt a bit odd at first, but then got used to it.

They sat down at the table with a pot of coffee as Victor began asking questions.

"SO you and I are close?" asked Victor

"Oh yeah, your awesome Grandpa." said Chris and Kat smiled at him

"Hear that?" asked Victor looking at Piper "Awesome."

"Yeah." said Kat "After the event happened you got really close." but Chris starred at her to shut up.

"What event?' asked Piper.

"For the last time." said Kat

"We can't tell you." said Chris

"Is this even my fault?" asked Piper "Is that why you hate me?"

"I can't tell you." said Chris. "It would mess with the future."

"But you did say I was awesome." said Victor "Can you talk about that?"

"You're the best, I love hanging out with you." said Chris taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised, it's no secret I wasn't the best dad." said Victor "It means a lot to me to know I do something to make up for that."

"You do." said Kat

"After the event." said Piper

"right." said Chris

"That you won't tell me about."

"I told you I can't talk about it." said Chris getting hot.

"Calm down." said Kat holding his hand.

"Sorry."

Paige called Piper from the doorway and her and Victor went to check it out. "Uh, when will she give up?" asked Chris

"She thinks she's the worst mother ever, if my kid was avoiding me I would want to know too. You heard her, she thinks the event was her fault."

"But it wasn't"

"But she doesn't know that." said Kat "I know that and you know that, but they don't. That's probably why Piper asked Victor to come over. To try and finesse something out of us." she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and smiled at him

"Thanks."

"Anytime, anytime."

They walked back in time as Paige explained what happened to Phoebe

"K, we best be going now." said Kat

"Yeah, we have work to do." said Chris

"What?" said Piper "And leave your awesome Grandpa? Grab a sandwich, grab a beer, get an answer." she finished as she headed up the stairs to help Paige.

"So you kids up for a little dinner?" asked Victor

"Eh, I could go for some food." said Kat "What about you?"

"Alright." said Chris as Victor took out a cigar from his pocket

"I would stop with those if I were you." said Chris "Bad for your health."

"Thanks for the tip."

So they went to the restaurant and got a table for three.

"Hmm…." said Kat and started conversing with the waiter in French.

"Ah of course. Yes Miss." said the waiter and took hers and Chris's menu's.

"What did you tell him and why did he take our menu's?" asked Chris

"Told him you didn't speak French and asked him for two steaks, but I can have him change it if you don't want it…."

"No." said Chris "Thanks I would have embarrassed myself with the waiter."

"I know you would have." she said as he kissed her cheek.

"So tell me." said Victor "How did I do it? Batting Cages, bike rides, what, tell me what did I do, I'm crashing here."

"Nothing." said Chris "We just talked….a lot."

"Ok, we're here, so let's talk if this is what we do, come on Chris let's talk."

"Piper." whispered Kat "She asked you to do this, didn't she?"

"She just wants to know what she did to become such a terrible mother"

"What?" asked Chris "No, she was the best."

"Than why are you treating her like she doesn't exist?" asked Victor

Chris sighed and looked at Kat, who gave him a re-assuring smile, telling him that she was here.

"Talk to me Chris, please." said Victor.

"Because she doesn't exist in my future. Ok!" said Chris in tears already as Kat held his hand. Victor didn't seem to understand "She dies the day I turn fourteen."

"That…that's the event?" asked Victor and Chris nodded. "Well…how?"

"I can't I've already said way too much. Point is after I save Wyatt I have to go back to where she isn't. I can't get close to her because I don't want to loose her again." said Chris and Kat gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe that's all the more reason to get close to her." said Victor and Chris seemed to comprehend everything. Kat stood and gave Chris a hug and kiss.

"Thank you Victor." said Kat shaking his hand "For doing something I didn't. Excuse me I'll be back shortly."

She headed towards the bathroom and orbed to the Manor, where Piper was sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Piper "I thought you were with Chris and Dad."

"I am…I was…."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Piper again

"Let's just say I'm doing my part for a changed future."

"How?"

"Listen, what I am about to tell you is a very strict secret. Do you understand that?" asked Kat and Piper nodded. "You die the day Chris turns fourteen."

"How?" asked Piper

"Demon attack…well you…look point is that's the event, but I want you to pretend like you don't know because Chris will kill me if he finds out I told you."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because I came here to save not only Wyatt, but everyone else too and…."

"and what?" asked Piper

"This is a secret too." said Kat "I…went to see a friend of mine before I left. She's a seer and she told me that….Chris, my Chris will die the day he's born." she indicated to Piper's stomach.

"So you came back to…"

"To save Chris…to save the person that means the most to me." said Kat

"How…does he…"

"Whoever turns Wyatt. Chris discovered him and well…."

Piper stood up and gave Kat a hug.

"This must be so hard for you."

"Yeah, it was….I…I better get back."

* * *

That's it, I know it's not as long as a chapter usually is, but deal with it. MORE REVIEWS!!!!


	7. Spin City

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I do own Kat. Here's is one hint I will give to those who love this story as much as I do. Season six finally will be very different in this story than it was in the show……tell me what you think that means.

* * *

Chapter 7

Spin City

Kat had agreed to go with Piper to see the doctor for a regular checkup. They were in the elevator, going down to the garage, when Chris orbed in.

"Hey, so how'd everything go?" he asked

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy." said Piper holding up the ultrasound picture.

"I don't see it." said Kat

"See it's this little…" said Piper showing the image to Kat, but Chris took it out from her hands.

"Hey…" said Chris "You mind?"

"Not at all." said Kat kissing him. "Lighten up will you."

"Your right." said Chris taking a deep breath. "I need to relax."

They exited the elevator and headed for the car. A demon appeared wearing an all black medieval outfit. Chris pulled Piper down as Kat flung her away. Chris came back and the demon attacked him, before vanishing.

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Chris

"Why are you so edgy, anyway? Relax." said Piper as they got in the car and Kat sat behind the wheel.

**"**Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you. I'm just making sure you're okay." said Chris

"See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies." said Kat

"Very funny. You know Paige's the one I go to for money." said Chris

"Ooh, why, is she rich?" asked Piper

"I can't tell you that."

"I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?"

"Because I don't want to bother you, you'll have too much to deal with."

"What about your dad?" asked Piper

"Uh, Leo's not much of a factor." said Kat

"What does that mean?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Future consequences?" asked Piper

"More like future issues." said Kat

They arrived at the manor and Kat went to call Phoebe and Paige, while Piper tended to Chris.

"Are you ok?" asked Chris

"I'm fine." said Piper

"I'm worried about you." said Paige, who just orbed in. "…Kat filled me in…With out the Wyatt force field... "

"What force field?" said Chris

"The force field she had, when she was pregnant with Wyatt." said Paige

"It wasn't my force field it was his." said Piper

"He had powers from the womb, great as if I don't have enough of an inferiority complex with him as it is."

"Come on, don't be neurotic." said Kat walking in and putting an arm around Chris

"Did you call Phoebe?" asked Piper

"Yeah, she's on another date….she said she'll be back later." said Kat

"Why don't we just call Leo?" suggested Paige

"No." said Chris and Kat at the same time.

"Why not? He can help us. Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means you are in danger." said Paige

"Because we don't need him." said Chris

"Yeah, he's right, I don't want to open up that can of worms." added Piper

"He doesn't even know you're pregnant." said Paige

"This is my point exactly." said Piper

"Look, I'm not suggesting some sort of reunion..." said Paige

"He has been gone for six months. If he's not there for us in the future, why is he there for us now?" said Chris ask Piper sits down on the chair exhausted.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Paige

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute." said Piper

Okay, well, I'll go deal with the club, you work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it's done." said Paige and orbs out.

"I'll clean up." said Chris

"While I go make the potion." said Kat and headed to the attic.

Later Phoebe had come back and she and Piper blessed the potion.

"Okay, let's do this. I have a future to get back to." said Phoebe as she walked down

"Who doesn't?" asked Kat as she jumped off the last step

"You blessed this?" asked Chris

"Yes, I blessed it, I sang to it. What's the matter with you?" said Phoebe as Chris sat down on the stairs right as Piper came down.

"Are you okay?" asked Kat

"Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with something."

"What do you mean? From the attack?" asked Piper

"Now who's the worry wart. Look, we still need Paige to bless this. Did you call her?"

"Yeah, she's on her way. She was helping me out at the club." said Piper

"Who's watching Wyatt?"

"Uh, Sheila. He should be safe there until after this is over." said Kat

At that time a spider crawled through the window.

"Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here. Because I need to find my husband, like, yesterday. Seriously. What? I did the math. It's gonna take me like a year to fall in love, and there's the whole engagement and the wedding, and then the year of wedded bliss." Chris seemed to notice the spider, "And then I have to wait a year to find out if I really want to have his kid, you know, and the pregnancy's, like, nine months. Well, ten months, they just tell you it's nine months. So clearly, let's move on here. I'm sorry, what's so funny?"

"This whole family needs a shrink." said Piper

"You just realized that?" asked Kat laughing with Piper. Just then Paige orbs in holding a shillelagh.

"Hey. Where'd you get that?" asked Phoebe

"Don't ask." replied Paige as she put the shillelagh down.

"You need to bless this vanquishing potion." said Kat

"Wow. Hello to you too."

" Hey, the book says for all three of you to bless it. Phoebe will help you. Piper, can I talk to you, please?"

"Piper? What happened to mum?" asked Piper.

"Something's not right." said Kat

"You worry to much." said Paige "So how exactly do I bless this thing?"

"With your blood. Come on." said Phoebe as the two walked into the living room as Kat follows. "This'll just hurt a little."

Meanwhile Piper and Chris talk

"What is it? What's the matter? Chris, your eyes are dilated." said Piper concerned

"Are they?" asked Chris

The spider transforms into the spider demon. Web's fly out of her hands and Piper s now in a cocoon, stuck to the wall. At that moment Paige, Phoebe and Kat walk in.

"Okay, we got it. She didn't even...Faint." said Phoebe as she noticed the Spider Demon.

Paige threw the potion towards the demon, but Chris caught it.

"What are you doing?" asked Kat

Chris knocks Paige down and Phoebe kicks him, making him drop the potion. Kat picks up the potion as Phoebe fights of Chris and throws it at the Demon, but she dodges it by turning back into a spider.

"Get it! Get it!" called Phoebe, but the spider crawled out the window.

"They turn around and see the cocoon that is Piper.

"Piper." said Paige

* * *

Kat got the book of shadows from the attic, while Phoebe locked Chris in the basement. Paige walked up to Piper and touches her, but the web zaps her and Paige gets knocked backwards onto the ground.

"Well there's a force field that works." said Paige

"Yeah, great." muttered Kat starring at the book as Phoebe walked in.

"Alright, I locked Chris in the basement. What are you doing on the floor?" asked Phoebe

"Well not having a lot of luck, that's why I'm on the floor. I've tried orbs, knives, spells. Nada." said Paige

"God I hope she's ok in there." said Phoebe and tried to touch her.

"Don't." said Kat and Phoebe backed away.

"Do you think we out to ask Chris for help?" asked Phoebe

"No." said Kat "The demon infected him…I think we should let him be…"

"uh, what about Leo."

"No!" said both Kat and Phoebe

"Piper would kill us." said Phoebe

"Well she can kill us when she's safe."

"Paige, Piper doesn't want Leo to know that Chris is his son," said Kat

"Plus, I don't think I'd be able to keep that secret." said Phoebe.

"Try." said Paige "Leo!"

Leo orbs strait in wearing a gold robe and a smile on his face.

"creepy." muttered Kat

"Phoebe, Paige, Kat, how are you?" asked Leo

"Not so good actually." said Phoebe

"Perhaps we should all meditate?" said Leo

"We don't want to meditate." said Paige then gestured Leo to turn around "Piper, right there."

Leo starred at the cocoon, but did not look horrified or worried, he just smiled again.

"Ah the spider demon she cocoons her victims before feasting on them." said Leo

"Great, well can you get her out of there?" asked Kat

"Uh, well, the only way to get her out of there is to vanquish the Spider Demon. But it's okay, the cocoon is meant for preservation, so she's safe for now." said Leo and Kat let out a sigh of relief.

"Good that means Chris is too."

"Chris?" said Leo "He's in there too." Kat slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shit." she muttered.

"No," said Paige "he's not in there. He's in the basement."

"yeah." said Phoebe "He was acting a little crazy so…"

"Yeah, after the Spider Demon infected him, he got a little crazy. went after…" started Paige, but Leo cut her off.

"I'll go talk to him." said Leo and left before they three could stop him.

"I'm telling you." said Phoebe "He has a right to know."

"No, he doesn't." said Paige

"I have to agree with Phoebe on this." said Kat "I may be mad at Leo just as much as Chris is, if not more, but Leo hasn't done anything yet, he has a right to know."

Just then Leo orbs into the kitchen and hastily closes the door as the girls run in.

"He attacked me." said Leo

"Big shocker there." said Kat "He has issues."

"From being infected." said Paige

"I think his issues proceed that, don't you Paige?" asked Phoebe.

"Something your not telling me?"

"Actually…." tried Phoebe

"No." cut in Paige

"He's gonna find out soon or later and I'm gonna bust." said Phoebe.

"Find out what?" asked Leo.

"If he's gonna help us, we're gonna have to tell him." said Kat

"It's Piper's business." protested Paige.

"Tell me what?" asked Leo. Phoebe tries not to say it, but she bursts.

"Uh…Chris is your sun." she finally says "Don't we all feel better, I know I feel so much better."

Leo sits down in a chair, by the table, speechless.

"How…"

"Spirit realm, six months ago…you and Piper…damn it Leo, she's pregnant." said Kat.

"Why didn't she tell me?'

"I think she knows how hard it was for you to leave one sun behind. She didn't want to make it harder on you." said Phoebe as Paige's phone rings.

"be right back." she said and left the room with her cell at hand.

"Why is he so mad at me?" asked Leo directing his question more to Kat than anyone else.

"Only he can tell you that Leo." said Kat "I know why, but its not my place to tell."

"It's a lot for you, I know." said Phoebe doing her empathy thing. "Well you gotta try and pull it together because we need you. Your family needs you."

"Your right." said Leo

"that's the spirit." said Phoebe

"Well, uh, if I remember correctly, the Spider Demon's last victim was a wizard. So maybe I should go to magic school and see if there's something there that I can use to scry for him."

"Ok, but what about Chris." said Kat

"Check the book, there's an antidote." said Leo

"Great welcome back." said Phoebe and Leo orbs out as Paige comes back in.

"Can you guys watch Piper, I have to go back to the club." said Paige.

"Now?'

"the wicked witch has struck again." was all she said as she robed out.

* * *

While Leo was with Gideon and Paige at the club Phoebe and Kat got to work on another vanquishing potion and an antidote for Chris.

As they finished Leo and Paige orb in.

"I stopped off in the attic on the way back." said Leo

" I gotta tell you, Leo, whatever Chris has against you in the future, it can't be your lack of determination." said Paige and then turned to Kat

"Ask me no questions an I'll tell you no lies." replied Kat just as a spider crawls out of a vent and onto the floor.

" Still, you might not be in this mess if I hadn't been gone so long." said Leo

"Well, you have to do what you have to do." said Paige

" My god, Leo, can't you think of anything but yourself?" snapped Phoebe

"Phoebe." said Paige

"Yeah, that was kind of weird."

"You think?" asked Kat

"You totally bailed on us." snapped Phoebe again.

"What the hell?" asked Paige

" Okay, I think maybe I'm channeling Chris's anger?" said Phoebe

"That was a little obvious." said Kat

`"But he's in the basement. Can you empath from so far away?" asked Leo

"I don't know, maybe my powers are expanding."

" Or he's closer than we think." said Paige

The spider crawls into the parlor and transforms just as the three women run in.

" No!" said Phoebe

"Chris." said Kat

Spider webs shoot out of Chris's hands and hit Phoebe, sticking her to the wall by her wrists. Paige tries to throw a potion at Chris, but he covers it in spider webs. He then sticks Paige to the wall as Kat stood there frozen in her place. Just then Leo runs in.

" Chris, stop, this isn't you." said Leo

"Wanna bet?" asked Chris and pushes Leo against the wall.

"Chris, don't." begged Kat "Stop this, let us help you." but that remark got Kat pushed back and she fell to the ground.

"He's your father." said Paige as Chris throws Leo up the stairs and sticks him to the wall with spider webs. He walks over to Piper and orbs out with her. "Bug spray, we should have used bug spray."

"that is so not funny Paige." said Kat "I'm sorry guys, I'll get you down…it's just when I saw Chris…..the way he was….."

"It's ok." said Phoebe "You love him, we get it."

"Alright come on." said Kat and she flung the spider webs away. Phoebe landed safely on the ground, while Paige orbed to the floor and Leo just crashed.

They then assembled in the parlor and Leo began to scry for the wizard with the ant he got from Magic School.

"I don't understand why this isn't working. Maybe I have the wrong wizard." said Leo

"Or maybe because there's nothing to find. Leo, you gotta stop beating yourself up over this, okay. It's not your fault."

"Well…." cut in Kat, but stopped after she saw Leo and Phoebe looking at her.

"I just, I don't understand why he hates me so much." said Leo looking at Kat again.

"I can't…I'm sorry, but….all I can say is that Leo….learns to…ignore people, let's put it at that." said Kat

"Yeah, but Leo, it's in the future, it hasn't happened yet, so you can change it." said Phoebe

"If Chris lives long enough to tell me what to change." said Leo

"What do you mean if?" snapped Kat angrily "And don't get your hopes up. Chris only opens up to a hand full of people, he won't just tell you."

"Poor word choice, I'm sorry." said Leo then realized something. "Why am I scrying for the wizard? The demon has Piper, I should be scrying for her."

"Use her keys." said Phoebe and grabbed them of the shelf and handed them to him and he continues to scry. But with in seconds the crystal hits a point.

"Got her." said Leo

"I'll get the antidote." said Kat

"I'll get the vanquishing potion." said Phoebe as Paige walks in with some of the creatures she helped at the club.

"But Piper didn't bless the potion." said Leo

"It's all we've got." said Phoebe

"But we need the power of three, how will we make up for Piper?"

"With a little help." said Paige.

* * *

Once they got the spider demon's lair the Ogre started banging so as to lure her out. She then walks out really angry.

"You're pissing me off, you know." she said looking at the ogre.

"That's the plan." said Paige

"You really think you can take me? With out your sister?"

"We're gonna have to see." said Paige "Now! The fairy flew in front of the spider demon's face. She hit Paige across the face and she falls to the ground. Then Phoebe kicks the spider demon. The nymph comes out of the bushes and throws the potion at the spider demon, but it misses as the demon turns into an actual spider. "Step on her." shouted Paige

The ogre steps on the spider and squishes her.

"Gross." said Kat

"sorry." said the ogre. Paige stands up and grabs the antidote from Kat's hand.

"No, this is my responsibility."

"Oh, look at him playing the caring father." said Kat

Meanwhile inside Piper steps out of the cocoon and brushes off the webs on her as Leo comes in.

"Piper are you ok?" asked Leo

"I think so, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Uh long story." says Leo as they hear a noise.

"What was that?" asked Piper as Chris comes in.

"Our little boy." said Leo "You have to get out of here." and he waved his hand an Piper was whisked to the outside with her sisters and Kat.

"Welcome back." said Paige

"Where's Leo?" asked Phoebe just then Chris comes to the entrance and puts up the spider web barrier on.

"This day, just keeps getting better, doesn't it." said Kat as Piper is tries to blow up the barrier.

"I can't get through that thing." said Piper

"You want me to try nicking again?" asked the Ogre.

"That's ok." said Kat "We can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?" asked the nymph

"Yeah, thanks you guys." said Paige as they all left.

"I told you guys not to bring Leo here." said Piper

"Uh, I think he just saved your life." said Phoebe

"But at his expense and maybe Chris's too." said Piper

"You should take the antidote." said Phoebe to Paige

"No, no, It's fine it didn't break my skin. It just hurts." said Paige "we need to save it for Chris."

"Ouch." said Piper putting a hand to her stomach.

"What is it?" asked Kat

"Kidney shot." said Piper

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something."

"I think he is. Give me that." said Piper meaning the potion.

"Why?' asked Phoebe

"You've been saying whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about." said Piper

"So?" asked Paige

" So if I take this, then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?"

"Do you follow that?" asked Paige looking at Phoebe an Kat

"Not a word." said Phoebe

"I get it." said Kat "If she takes the potion it will heal the baby, meaning it will also heal Chris." Phoebe handed Piper the potion and she drank it. The spider webs disappear and Kat runs in with Piper.

Chris was back to normal, but that didn't stop him, he was still beating Leo.

"Chris." said Kat grabbing his hand and Chris stopped breathing heavily.

"It's ok Chris." said Piper "it's over." Chris looked from Kat, to Piper, to Leo on the ground before orbing out.

"I'll go and talk to him." said Kat and followed his orbs out.

She found Chris on the golden gate bridge sitting cross legged (A/n a seen in the episode).

"You ok?" asked Kat

"I'm sorry." said Chris "For scaring and hurting you."

"It will take a lot more than you to hurt me Chris, you know that." she orbed over so she was sitting with him. "I was worried about you, but that's only because I love you." Chris took her hand and held it for a second.

"I love you too." said Chris.

"Chris…we need too…"

"No." said Chris "I won't have you doing your usual stuff on me to get me to open up. Besides I was under the infection."

"You and I both know that's bull shit." said Kat "You were hitting him after you were back to normal."

"It's just I've been so angry at him for so long…."

"Hey, I get it. Repressed anger is dangerous, but never the less…your gonna have to face him."

"I can't explain it to him…I just can't.." said Chris holding her hand tighter.

"Chris. That hasn't happened yet, and hopefully now it never will."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…that you never know the future could have been changed already." said Kat "You can do this. Don't go into detail, just give him the run down."

"Can you stay here with me?" asked Chris

"of course. I'm here for you." said Kat just as Leo orbed in.

"Kat do you mind giving us a moment alone?' asked Leo, but Kat looked at Chris, who clearly wanted her to stay.

"Sorry Leo," said Kat "but if you want to talk to Chris I'm staying right here."

"Fine." said Leo "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." said Chris not looking at him, but at the passing cars at the bottom.

"I think there is, quite a bit, actually." said Leo

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." said Leo "I think I deserve to know that I do that's so bad."

"You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mum, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." said Chris

"So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too."

"Maybe not." said Chris and Orbed out. But Kat remained.

"Is he blaming me for something?" asked Leo "His answer was a bit vague."

"You know Leo, I think you need to stop concentrating on what you will do to him in the future and start focusing on what your doing to him in the present." said Kat and orbed to Chris's room at P3.

Chris was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling .

"Kat, tell me, do you know who turns Wyatt?" asked Chris.

"Somewhat." said Kat "All I know is that it's someone close to us." she finished and laid down next to him, with her head resting on his chest.

* * *

Ta da.! *Applause* Let me know what you think will happen next and what you think about my little hint in the beginning of the chapter.

P.S. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, -since I usually update quickly- I've been focusing on school and a project I'm working on.

TimeWitch15 I promise the next one won't be a long wait away…but then again it all depends on the reviews…..


	8. Possibilities

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I own Kat. Following this story the episode with Darryl on death row never happened and I'm moving right along to Witch Wars, that won't include the Witch Wars…and the one with Mr. Right and Mr. Wrong won't be included either. You'll see what I mean if you haven't already. Review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Possibilities

A few short days after the little spider fiasco Kat woke up, a big checkered blanket covering her nude body. She pulled back her hair and looked for Chris, finding him sitting up. His mind far from the events of the previous night (A/n I'll leave the details up to your imaginations).

"Chris." said Kat "What's the matter?" She moved to him and put a hand over each shoulder.

"I've just been thinking

"About what?" asked Kat

"Wyatt."

"You know it's sort of disturbing when you think of your brother right after having sex." said Kat smiling. He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"I know, I'm sorry." said Chris "But I feel like I'm missing something especially after what you told me."

"Well, when we meet up with Piper at Magic School later today we can talk about that, until then why don't we repeat last night." said Kat bringing her lips to his. Chris turned and wrapped his arms around her bare body just as Leo orbed in.

"oops." said Leo as Kat dived under the blanket so far that only her head was visible.

"You know how embarrassing it is to have your Dad walk in on you?" asked Chris

"Especially, when that Dad is an Elder…Jeez." said Kat "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh, I was just gonna check on you guys, make sure your ok..." said Leo

"As you can see we are." said Chris

"Ok…so I'll leave now." said Leo and orbed out.

"Well that ruined the mood." said Kat coming out from under the covers. She got dressed and turned to Chris

"Uh listen Kat why did you really….."

"Meet you at Magic School." she kissed him and orbed out.

She orbed to the manor and took a shower and put on fresh clothes. She then went downstairs where Paige and Phoebe were drinking coffee.

"Where were you last night?" asked Paige

"Nowhere special." said Kat as she took a cup from the shelf and pored herself some coffee.

"Liar." said Phoebe "Your glowing."

"So, I'm in a good mood." said Kat

"Whatever….all I know is that you didn't spend the night here." said Phoebe and walked out of the kitchen. Paige just starred.

"What?" asked Kat sipping her coffee. "I'm here…can we just get to magic school."

* * *

As everyone gathered at a table in the library at Magic School Gideon was looking through some books.

"According to this criminology book." said Phoebe pointing to the book she had gotten form the crime writer at the newspaper. "A crime like this is usual committed by someone the victim knew."

"This is silly, you should be focusing on the witch killer." said Gideon and Kat looked strangely at him.

"At least this is something new." said Chris "We're running out of time anyway."

"How so?" asked Piper.

"Well….what ever happens that turns Wyatt happens before Chris is born." said Kat

"So this Witch killer is it…yes it fits in perfectly." said Gideon.

"Fine." said Piper. "We'll deal with the witch killer."

"You guys go." said Phoebe "I'm gonna chase my theory."

"I'll come with you." said Kat. She kissed Chris and walked over to Phoebe

"Let's start at the manor." said Phoebe

"I have a better idea." said Kat and they orbed out.

The two landed in a small office with a curtain covering something up.

"Where are we?" asked Phoebe

"Gideon's office." replied Kat as if it was nothing.

"But why are we here?' asked Phoebe "Gideon's an alder. He wouldn't hurt Wyatt.."

"I thought it was a bit odd that he didn't want to hear your theory and tried desperately to change the subject. I bet that if I went down into the underworld I'd find some of his…accomplices."

"Well….I have to admit your theory is possible, but maybe we should head to the club, instead."

Kat looked through some papers in his office and found nothing.

"Ugh, fine, let's go." said Kat and orbed them to the empty club.

Phoebe got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started listing names of people they knew.

"Ok we can cross out you and Chris." said Phoebe and crossed their names, along with her own off the list. "Piper, Paige, Leo and I." she crossed them off.

"Darryl and Shelia" said Kat "They are mortals, along with Victor."

She crossed them out along with a few names of other mortals.

"All that leaves us with is…." said Phoebe with a drum roll "Richard and Gideon."

"Richard had his powers stripped so he's out, that leaves only Gideon." said Kat proudly "and his little side kick, so there." Kat folder her arms and stood proudly.

"Fine, but I'm still a bit skeptical."

"Look at all the possibilities." said Kat "Why can't it be him?"

"Um…motive. What would he gain from turning Wyatt?"

"Maybe…." said Kat as she started walking around the club "maybe he didn't mean for it to happen. What if he meant to get rid of Wyatt, kind of how the cleaners did after he conjured that dragon."

"But then why get rid of Wyatt?"

"Wyatt, -because of his immense power,-is going to give the good side a bit of an advantage over evil. The greater good."

"But then why doesn't that get rid of Wyatt?" said Phoebe "The experience, what ever it was. Gideon didn't count on Wyatt being so powerful, because he hasn't seen Wyatt at full strength. So Wyatt must have been able to fight off….what ever it was and the trauma from Gideon being evil turns Wyatt into thinking that all Elder's are evil turning him."

"He underestimated Wyatt…or he will….We're only missing one thing now." said Kat and Phoebe looked strangely at her. "Proof!"

"Ok we'll need to ransack his office, thoroughly this time." said Phoebe as Kat heard a jingle in her head.

"I gotta go. Piper's calling." said Kat and orbed out. She orbed back into magic school, where Piper was sitting in the library looking through some old books.

"What is it Piper, are you and little Chris ok?"

"Fine, but I want to know why you ran of like that with Phoebe."

"I didn't run of, I just wanted to help Phoebe." said Kat

"Try again." said Piper giving her the stare.

"Chris…was about to ask me why I came here so…I'm scared to tell him."

Piper gestured for her to have a seat on the couch next to her and looked Kat strait in the eye.

"Listen to me. that boys loves you. He'll understand and everything will be alright."

"Fine I'll go and talk to him." said Kat and orbed out to the attic of the manor.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" asked Chris as a demon vanished.

"Can we talk?" asked Kat

"Sure" said Chris and they came into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"I have a confession to make." said Kat "I didn't just come here to help you save Wyatt…."

"I was gonna ask you about that, but you ran off."

"I ran off because…because I was scared of how you'd take it."

"Take what, did you come to save your own family? If yes I understand." said Chris, but Kat shook her head.

"I came back to save....you." said Kat "according to Sofia."

"Sofia? Your seer friend?" asked Chris

"Yes, according to her, you weren't going to make it back to the future as you are, but as baby you…she said you were gonna die, from confronting whomever it is that turns Wyatt."

"Why come to save me?"

"Because I lost everyone dear to me and I couldn't bare to lose you too." said Kat

"And you were worried to tell me. Oh Kat, thank you." he said and kissed her on the lips "I love you."

"So your not mad?"

"No, actually could we meet at the club tomorrow, there's something I need to talk to you about." said Chris and Kat looked at him, wondering what the conversation would be about.

"o…ok." said Kat "I have to go, Phoebe's waiting." Kat orbed out. Chris dug into his pocket and produced a three stone, white diamond ring with a silver band he turned the ring over and read the inscription on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gideon's office

Gideon entered his office and slammed the door loudly, making Sigmund jump.

"What is it sir?" asked Sigmund

"It's that little brat from the future."

"Chris, sir?"

"No the other one, Katrina…Carina…what ever her name is. She's on to us, I can feel it." said Gideon sitting at his chair. "We need to act fast."

"I can't take this anymore." said Sigmund "I'm gonna tell them."

He headed for the door, but never got that far as Gideon turned him to dust. He then pulled the curtain back and starred at the mirrored parallel world version of himself.

"We're going to need to think of a new plan of action." said both of them

* * *

Drum roll please…HA, HA. Cliff Hanger. Ok so thank you and as you can see this is completely my own chapter and Sofia, I got the name from Mama Mia, which is what I just watched.


	9. Proof and Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I own Kat and everything she does. I also own this story so: p

* * *

Chapter 9

Proof and Confrontation

As promised, Kat went with Phoebe to thoroughly ransack Gideon's office. Gideon was helping Piper, while the girls snuck into his office.

"So what to look for?" asked Kat

"Something that's completely in controvertible." replied Phoebe as she started peeking into drawers as Kat checked the Shelves.

"Nothing over here, except some Demon books." said Kat "But that's not really proof "she walked over to the curtain and looked around "That's a weird place to put a chessboard, and it's only one sided." she was referring to the fact that only one half of the board was visible and it hand only white pieces.

"Huh that is weird." said Phoebe as Kat pulled the curtain back and starred at the evil images of herself and Phoebe.

"We have to tell the others this." said both Kats.

"Agreed." said both Phoebe's and Kat orbed the mirror and herself with Phoebe to the manor.

"Chris." called Kat

"Yes." asked Chris

"We need you to get the others in here, we have some news….some very important news." said Phoebe.

Chris nodded and with in minutes Chris, Paige, Piper, and Leo were sitting in the living room.

"So what's this news?" asked Piper.

"We know who turns Wyatt." said both Kat and Phoebe

"And what's with the mirror?"

"We'll explain everything." said Phoebe "First off we know who turns Wyatt and it's Gideon."

"Gideon?" asked Leo "That's not possible. Gideon's an elder."

"This mirror is a sort of a gateway to the opposite world." said Kat "And it makes perfect sense. Think about it, Leo. He tells you, you need to leave you say no, then you and Piper end up trapped in the astral plain, doesn't that seem suspicious?"

"B …but why?" asked Paige

"I don't believe this." said Leo

"He probably thinks that Wyatt was a mistake." said Phoebe "He wants to kill Wyatt in order to give the opposing side a fair chance. "The greater good" But he underestimated his powers and the trauma of an elder being evil turns him."

Leo sat there in shock he couldn't believe that an Elder….would…but do they think so too?

"Let me see this mirror." said Leo and walked over to the mirror and starred at his evil image. Chris came over and joined them too,

"Uh….I look evil." said Leo as his evil self said "Good"

"Kat" said Chris "What do you think?"

Kat walked over and ignoring her own evil counterpart starred at Chris's

"Your so much better looking." she said kissing his cheek. "Now we need to think of a plan of action against Gideon. Do we kill him, or turn him over to the elder?"

Everyone thought about it and "Kill him." came out of their mouths.

So they hatched a plan, so wonderful so visionary that it was full proof, however no plan is ever bulet proof. There are always unseen for consequences.

"Gideon." called Kat and the Elder orbed in.

"May I help you Katrina?"

"It's Ka-Ta-Ri-Na." said Kat annoyingly "Where is Sigmund I need to speak with him."

"Unfortunately he had been killed trying to stop a Demon from attacking Wyatt." said Gideon.

"Of course he has." said Kat "It's over Gideon." she through a potion to stop him from orbing. "I know your planning to hurt Wyatt"

"Really?" asked Gideon "Well…were you planning for this?" he takes a knife from his pocket and stabs Kat.

She fell to the ground yelling "Chris"

The others orb in and Piper freezes him as Chris gets Kat upstairs and Leo hits him with lightning.

"The mirror." said Phoebe as she tried to kick it broken, but to no effect. She falls to the floor as Gideon un-freezes and Piper blows up the mirror. Gideon started running.

"Your not getting away." said Paige "Knife." The knife he had in his hand orbed into Paige's hand and she stabbed him with it. Gideon now electrified and stabbed falls to the ground as Leo hit him again.

All that was left was a small particle of dust on the carpet.

"Kat." said Piper and the four hurried up the stairs. Chris had orbed Kat into her room and she was laying, with a bleeding stomach.

"Come on Kat, please you have to fights this." begged Chris

"You…think…I…'m n…not trying?" asked Kat, but she was to weak and she was gone just as the others rushed in.

"Kat, KAT!" called Chris and buried his head and hands over her motionless body.

"No!" whispered the sisters as Leo tried to heal her to no effect.

As everyone cried, not looking at her body. Small little drops of Golden light came out of Chris's hands and Kat's body moved.

Chris looked up and saw Kat starring at him, her wound no longer as severe.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." said Kat and everyone starred as her wound shrunk, until there was nothing left, but a bloody shirt. "Damn, that was my favorite shirt too." (A/n you didn't really think that I would kill her? I'm not into depressing endings)

Chris laughed and pulled Kat into a hug. "So…did we get him?" asked Kat

"We got him." said Leo "So what now?"

"Now, Kat needs to rest." said Chris and kissed her forehead. "Dad, go to magic school, make sure nothing happens to it. Mom, go with him, your…very pregnant."

"Alright, but I'm coming to the club with you guys tomorrow." said Piper and her and Leo orbed out.

"I'll go to the club and help things ready for tomorrow." said Paige with a wink and orbed out.

"And I'm going to try to get the dust particles off the carpet." said Phoebe and headed downstairs.

Chris was about to leave also, but Kat grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please." she said.

"Sure." said Chris and laid down next to her. Kat let out a small weak laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Jackie would have had a field day with this one." she said thinking about a friend she had met around the same time she had met Chris. Chris smiled as he covered her with a blanket and watched her fall asleep.

*********************************************************************

The next night Kat, ignoring suggestions from the others went to P3 with them All five except for Leo sat on the couch. Leo could not come as he needed some alone time and was trying to save magic school, but said he'd try to make it there later, for Kat's benefit….

"Piper, Paige, Chris." said Phoebe "We need to do that thing…"

"What thing?" asked Kat

"Nothing big." said Chris quickly "We'll be right back." Kat did not seem to believe their excuse, but let them leave as she watched Chris go up to the band and the sisters go to the bar. Then the music stopped and Chris was holding the microphone.

"Would Kat Daniels please come over here." called Chris as the music switched to a nice slow Jazz, her favorite.

Kat stepped out of the rotunda- like area and watches as Chris jumped of the stage and came over to her.

"Chris what the hell?" asked Kat.

"Kat," said Chris "I've know you for more than ten years now, and I've loved you just as much, even though I made a few mistakes along the way." he got down on one knee and was looking up at her. She was starring down at him in shock and in aw. "So I'm asking you Kat –infront of all these people- to marry me." he finished holding up the silver banded three diamond ring.

"W…what?" asked Kat

"marry me Kat." The music stopped and everyone awaited her answer.

"Yes." said Kat and jumped into his arms almost knocking him to the ground. The crowd cheered and the music began to play again.

"HA! Pay up." shouted Piper and Phoebe and Leo handed her each a twenty. Kat laughed as Chris placed the ring on her finger.

"Read the inscription." said Chris "She took off the ring and turned it over and read "You are the magic in my heart."

"Cliché." she said "But I love it."

"I knew you would." said Chris kissing her.

"So now we have a wedding to plan." said Paige

"Only you'll have to wait twenty years to come to it." said Kat as Piper sat down clutching her stomach.

"What's the date?" asked Kat and looked over at the calendar. "Chris, your birthday is tomorrow."

"Let's get her to the hospital." said Leo and he orbed her out.

* * *

Ok, now should this be the end? Or should something else happen, or should I write a fic about Chris and Kat in the changed/un-changed future. You decide! Oh and please vote on my profile about my charmed fic. You'll see. PLEASE VOTE!!! AND [PM]


	10. An end of all ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I own Kat and this plot. So: p

Thank you all to my wonderful reviewers:

Sammy Lynn234

Raine44354

Allycat817

JainaZekk621

Charmedgrays

lizardmomma

ShadowWolfDagger

lanna-misssunshine

kcs

nichole

You guys were great. I really loved all of your reviews. So here is the final Chapter of the FIRST story.

* * *

Chapter 10

And end of all Ends

Ten horrifying hours of labor later. Leo came out holding the most amazing little boy.

"I present Christopher Perry Halliwell." said Leo and Kat looked at him.

"Ah, he's adorable." she replied and watched Chris blush a little.

"How's Piper?" asked Phoebe

"Exhausted, but she'll be fine."

"Hopefully she won't be the only one." said Chris

"Leo, how are you feeling?" asked Paige wondering about Leo dealing with Gideon.

"I'm alright." said Leo then turned to Kat "What about you future Mrs. Chris Halliwell?"

"Never better." she replied with Chris's arm around her. "Well I hate to break up this little party, but…we better get home, before we cause an even bigger disturbance in this time frame."

"Won't it be difficult to adjust between the different futures?" asked Piper as they all entered her hospital room

"No," said Chris "once we enter our own time, Time will reset itself and we'll be fully aware of everything, though we'll still have memories of what we did here."

"I don't get it." said Paige

"Don't even try." said Kat "You'll get a headache."

The two then started fading. "What the hell?"

"Don't worry it's just time's way of catching up with itself, I would have fated back to my future anyway, except this time Kat gets to come along for the ride." said Chris

"We'll miss you." said Phoebe

"I'm right there." said Chris referring to the baby Leo was holding.

"Ok...we'll miss you Kat." corrected Piper.

"Ah, I'll see you guys in a decade or so." said Kat as the two vanished.

* * *

Fast Forward to the moment in the final episode of Charmed, where the sisters and Grams and their mother are sitting in the living room. When Wyatt and Chris orbed in.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this too." said Chris angrily

"Hey, you cast the spell you should have know you were gonna get dragged into this." shot Wyatt back.

"Wyatt? Chris?" asked Phoebe

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Piper

"Wyatt here lost his powers, so we cast a spell to bring him back to when they were taken and I ended up being dragged into this with him." said Chris

"Wait." said Patty "I'm confused are these my grandkids, or yours?"

"NO, no yours." said Phoebe.

"So what's the problem?" asked Paige

"Kat's going into labor." said Chris glaring at Wyatt.

"I'm sorry, ok. There I said it."

* * *

Ha, Ha, I know it was short, but her I loved this story and I loved the little snip at the end. Please vote, and PM me with ideas for the sequel/prequel like Raine44354 did.

Lots of hugs

TimeWitch16


	11. AN

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED GO AND READ IT!


End file.
